


(Let me) Shake up your world

by sam04



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teachers, Deutsch | German, F/M, Fluff, Light Swearing, M/M, Resolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 21:27:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11586516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sam04/pseuds/sam04
Summary: Merlin beginnt seinen ersten Arbeitstag an der Pendragon High als Englischlehrer. Was ihn erwartet ist ein aufregendes Jahr voller Höhen und Tiefen.





	(Let me) Shake up your world

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo ihr Lieben! Das hier ist mein Beitrag zu der Wichtelaktion zum Thema Alternative Universen.
> 
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen! :)

**(Let me) Shake up your world**

 

_September_

 

„Wenn ich für einen Moment um Ruhe bitten dürfte?“ Gaius’ Stimme hallte durch das halbvolle Lehrerzimmer und die Anwesenden drehten sich automatisch zu ihm um. 

Merlin konnte es ihnen nicht verdenken - Gaius hatte trotz seines bereits beachtlichen Alters die Gabe mit Leichtigkeit Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Merlin konnte dies zwar auch; allerdings war es bei ihm meist eher die negative Sorte Aufmerksamkeit, daher hielt er sich zunächst lieber im Hintergrund. 

 

„Danke“, sagte Gaius und lächelte in die Gesichter seiner Kollegen, die verstummt waren und ihn und Merlin nun neugierig betrachteten. „Ich möchte euch meinen Neffen Merlin vorstellen, der ab heute hier als Englischlehrer arbeiten wird und damit Catrina vertreten wird. Wir alle wissen, dass sie dieses Jahr Pause gut gebrauchen kann, aber umso mehr freue ich mich Merlin jetzt in unserem Team begrüßen zu dürfen. Ich bin mir sicher, ihr werdet ihn alle gut aufnehmen.“ Damit beendete Gaius seine kleine Rede und schob Merlin bestimmt vor sich. 

 

„Uhm... hi“, Merlin grinste verlegen und hob eine Hand. „Ich bin Merlin Emrys und bin wohl ab heute euer neuer Kollege. Ich hoffe, wir werden gut zusammenarbeiten!“ Er lächelte unsicher und ließ seinen Blick über die knapp ein Dutzend Lehrerinnen und Lehrer schweifen, die ihn mit einer Mischung aus Neugier und Zurückhaltung betrachteten. 

 

Als sich nach einigen Momenten immer noch keiner gerührt hatte, sprang eine junge Frau, die in der Nähe saß, plötzlich auf und kam mit einem freundlichen Lächeln auf ihn zu. 

 

„Hallo Merlin, ich bin Guinevere, aber alle nennen mich Gwen. Ich bin die Schulkrankenschwester. Es freut mich, dich kennen zu lernen!“ Erleichtert schüttelte Merlin Gwens dargebotene Hand und erwiderte das Lächeln. 

 

Nachdem Gwen das Eis gebrochen hatte, kamen immer mehr Leute auf Merlin zu, um sich ihm vorzustellen. Er wusste, dass er keine Chance hatte, sich auch nur die Hälfte der Namen merken zu können – zumindest nicht am ersten Tag – und das sagte er auch. Einige kicherten bei der Aussage. 

 

„Nicht unbedingt eine gute Fähigkeit für einen Lehrer, was?“, kam es plötzlich aus einer der hinteren Reihen des Zimmers und Merlin blickte irritiert auf. Dort saß die einzige Person, die noch nicht aufgestanden war und sich vorgestellt hatte, obwohl Merlin sich sicher war, dass er sich _diesen_ Namen mit Sicherheit hätte merken können. 

 

„Arthur“, stöhnte Gwen neben ihm, als ob sie damit beinahe schon gerechnet hatte und Merlins Blick huschte zu ihr, bevor er wieder zurück zu der unfreundlichen Stimme schweifte. Der junge Mann, der dort saß, war unglaublich gutaussehend und Merlin wusste, dass, wenn der Typ nicht den Mund geöffnet hätte, er sicherlich den Fehler begangen hätte, ihn ernsthaft attraktiv zu finden. Alles in allem jedoch, trotz der blonden Haare, der muskulösen Statur und den blauen Augen, schien seine Persönlichkeit dem Ganzen einen gewaltigen Dämpfer aufzusetzen – soweit Merlin das von einem Kommentar beurteilen konnte. 

 

„Nun, ich bin nicht immer Lehrer gewesen, also von daher bin ich etwas außer Übung...“, begann Merlin, so diplomatisch er nur konnte, aber noch bevor er den Satz zu Ende gesprochen hatte, schnaubte der Blonde – Arthur, wie Gwen gesagt hatte – abfällig. 

 

„Stellen wir jetzt schon Quereinsteiger ein? Ich sollte anscheinend dringend mit meinem Vater reden. Was warst du vorher? Lass mich raten... Übersetzer? Arbeiter in einem Call-Center? Ich bitte dich, Gwen, schau mich nicht so an, du willst doch auch, dass die Kids was lernen und damit meine ich Englisch-Unterricht und nicht wie sie Leuten am besten das Ohr abschwatzen!“ 

 

Merlin starrte Arthur ungläubig an, dann drehte er sich betont zu Gwen um und fragte: „Ist der immer so?“ Gwen biss sich auf die Lippe, warf einen Blick zu Arthur und schüttelte dann den Kopf. 

 

„Normalerweise nicht“, erwiderte sie mit einem scharfen Blick in Arthurs Richtung. „Ignorier ihn einfach. Ich bin mir sicher, du bist ein toller Lehrer. Oh, nicht, dass ich daran gezweifelt hatte! Das war mir natürlich schon vorher klar! Also...“ Merlin grinste und hob die Hand. 

 

„Alles klar, schon gut, ich hab’s verstanden, danke. Ich bin gespannt auf die erste Stunde, ich hoffe, die Kids mögen mich...“ Gwen legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf die Schulter und öffnete gerade den Mund, um etwas zu antworten, als sich der blonde Trottel wieder zu Wort meldete. 

 

„Sie sollen dich nicht mögen, sondern respektieren, sonst tanzen sie dir nur auf der Nase herum, aber das wirst du wohl noch früh genug lernen. Ich freue mich schon darauf, wenn du nach der ersten Woche deine Kündigung einreichst“, warf Arthur hämisch grinsend ein und Merlin schüttelte genervt den Kopf. 

 

„Hör mal, ich weiß ja nicht, was für eine Laus dir über die Leber gelaufen ist, Kumpel, aber du brauchst das nicht an mir auslassen. Aber wenn du mit so einer Einstellung in die Klassen reingehst, frage ich mich ernsthaft, wie die Kids bei dir etwas lernen können, ich bin mir sicher, du machst den langweiligsten Unterricht der Welt. Lass mich raten... Mathematik?“ 

 

Dass Merlin ins Schwarze getroffen hatte, konnte er sowohl an Arthurs Gesichtsfarbe, die sich rasch ins rötliche veränderte, erkennen als auch am zurückhaltenden Gelächter seiner neuen Kollegen. 

 

„Kennen wir uns?“, fragte Arthur schließlich, als er sich ein wenig gefasst hatte. Merlin runzelte die Stirn. 

 

„Bisher nicht, nein.“

 

„Und trotzdem nanntest du mich Kumpel“, stellte Arthur fest und Merlin rollte die Augen. 

 

„Alles klar, ich sehe, das war ein Fehler. Ich könnte niemals mit einem solchen Idioten wie dir befreundet sein.“, erwiderte er und Arthurs Augen weiteten sich. 

 

„So kannst du nicht mit mir reden!“, zischte er und Merlin hob unbeeindruckt eine Augenbraue. 

 

„Kann ich nicht?“, fragte er. „Was hindert mich daran? Du bist ein Idiot, ich präsentiere nur Fakten. Sieh es als... Aufstellung aller Konstanten an, wenn du es so willst. Das ist schließlich dein Fachgebiet.“ Merlin grinste. 

 

„Weißt du überhaupt, wer ich bin?“ Merlin zuckte mit den Schultern. 

 

„Mein Kollege für ein Jahr? Leider?“ 

 

„Ich bin Arthur Pendragon.“ 

 

Ups. 

 

Merlins Augen flackerten zu dem Schild an der Wand, welches über den Stundenplänen der einzelnen Jahrgänge prangte und stolz verkündete: ‚Pendragon Highschool’. Es schien als wäre seine Zeit an dieser Schule noch schneller vorbei als er gedacht hatte. 

 

„Schön für dich. Weiß Daddy, was er für einen Idioten eingestellt hat?“ Merlin. Halt. Die. Klappe. 

 

Zu seinem Glück erschien in diesem Moment Gaius hinter ihm und drückte ihm einen Stapel Zettel in die Hand, bevor Arthur, dessen Gesicht inzwischen eine Ähnlichkeit mit einem Fisch angenommen hatte, wenn man den offen stehenden Mund und den perplexen Ausdruck darauf betrachtete, sich wieder zu Wort melden konnte. 

 

„Merlin, du musst das hier noch unterschreiben und dann kann ich dir deinen Stundenplan geben. In zehn Minuten fängt der Unterricht an, also beeil dich besser.“, ermahnte Gaius ihn und warf ihm einen strengen Blick zu. Merlin nickte nur.

 

***

 

Die erste Unterrichtsstunde war weit weniger schlimm, als Merlin es sich hatte träumen lassen. Seine Klasse, ein buntes Gemisch aus pubertierenden Jugendlichen, die nachvollziehbarerweise alles andere als Shakespeare im Kopf hatten, verhielt sich wesentlich weniger aufmüpfig als Merlins Klasse es seinerzeit getan hatte und er war mehr als dankbar dafür. Nach 90 Minuten, in denen er mehr oder weniger erfolgreich versucht hatte, ihnen die Bedeutung des berühmten Schriftstellers näher zu bringen, klingelte es und er musste sich beeilen, um den Raum seiner nächsten Unterrichtsstunde zu finden. 

 

Ehe er es sich versah, war sein erster Arbeitstag an der Pendragon High schon halb vorbei. Merlin war froh, dass er Arthur ‚Kotzbrocken’ Pendragon bisher nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Es reichte, wenn er den Rest des Jahres sein Kollege sein musste – da würden sicherlich mehr als genug Gelegenheiten auf ihn zu kommen, bei denen er mit ihm zusammenarbeiten musste. 

 

Stattdessen setzte er sich in der verlängerten Mittagspause zu Gwen, die an einem Tisch in der Ecke des Lehrerzimmers saß und in einem Magazin las. 

 

„Hi“, sagte er und ließ sich neben sie auf den Stuhl fallen. Sie blickte auf und lächelte breit als sie ihn erkannte. 

 

„Merlin! Wie war dein erster Tag bisher? Irgendwelche Probleme? Ich meine, nicht, dass ich erwartet habe, dass du Probleme bekommst... es ist nur so, dass die meisten Lehrer am ersten Tag noch nicht so ganz drin sind und – oh, nicht, dass ich denke, dass du wie jeder andere bist, das denke ich nämlich nicht!“ Sie schlug sich die Hand vor den Mund, um ihren Redeschwall zu unterbrechen und ihre Wangen röteten sich vor Verlegenheit. 

 

„Sowwy“, murmelte sie hinter ihrer Hand hervor und Merlin gluckste. 

 

„Alles gut, keine Panik“, lachte er und Gwen ließ erleichtert ihre Hand sinken. „Mein erster Tag war ziemlich gut bisher, danke. Keine Probleme“, erklärte er und begann sein eigenes klägliches Mittagessen aus der Tasche zu kramen. 

 

Er war froh, dass er noch nicht in sein labbriges Brot gebissen hatte, als hinter ihm eine dröhnende Stimme ertönte, die mit Sicherheit dafür gesorgt hätte, dass er sich prompt verschluckt hätte: „Gwen, Schätzchen, wer ist denn dieses Sahneschnittchen neben dir? Ich bin mir sicher, ich könnte mich erinnern, wenn er hier schon mal gewesen wäre!“ 

 

„Gwaine“, stöhnte Gwen, aber ihre Stimme hatte einen deutlich amüsierten Unterton. Merlin drehte sich zu dem Neuankömmling um und blinzelte überrascht. Irgendetwas hatte diese Schule an sich, dass sie lauter gutaussehende Menschen einstellte. 

 

Der junge Mann mit den längeren braunen Haaren warf Merlin einen verschmitzten Blick zu, dann hielt er ihm die Hand hin. Merlin, in Erwarten eines Händeschüttelns, streckte ihm die Hand ebenfalls entgegen, doch anstatt des Händedrucks bekam er einen feuchten Kuss auf den Handrücken. Irritiert zuckte Merlin zurück und wollte seine Hand aus dem Griff entfernen, doch der Mann - Gwaine? - hielt sie fest. 

 

“Uhm… hi?”, fragte Merlin mit geweiteten Augen und Gwaine grinste ihn breit an. 

 

“Halloooo”, erwiderte er langgezogen und musterte ihn bedeutungsschwer von oben bis unten. “Es freut mich seeehr, dich kennen zu lernen.” Merlin errötete. 

 

“Uhm, ja, ich freue mich auch, denke ich…”, murmelte er und endlich ließ Gwaine seine Hand los, nur um sich in den Stuhl gegenüber fallen zu lassen. 

 

“Also Ladies, was gibt es neues?”, fragte er mit leuchtenden Augen und plötzlich kam Merlin nicht um hin, Gwaine irgendwie doch sympathisch zu finden und das obwohl er ihm zunächst das Gefühl gegeben hatte, ein sehr appetitliches Stück Fleisch zu sein. 

 

“Nicht viel. Merlin hier hatte heute seinen ersten Tag”, erzählte Gwen und klang dabei ein wenig wie eine stolze Mutter. 

 

“Tatsächlich? Was unterrichtest du?”, fragte Gwaine und klang dabei aufrichtig neugierig. 

 

“Englisch”, antwortete Merlin und schon bald waren er und Gwaine in einem sowohl unterhaltsamen als auch intelligenten Gespräch über die englische Sprache verwickelt. Es stellte sich heraus, dass Gwaine Sportlehrer an der Pendragon High war - auch wenn er anscheinend ein ewiger Dorn in den Augen von Uther Pendragon, dem Schulleiter war. 

 

Alles in allem fand Merlin schneller Anschluss an der Pendragon High, als er sich in seinen kühnsten Träumen erhofft hatte. Gemeinsam mit Gwen und Gwaine und gelegentlich Gaius, wenn dieser nicht zu sehr mit seinen Chemie- und Biologie-Schülern beschäftigt war - verbrachte Merlin jede freie Minute und vertrieb damit Arthur, die Nervensäge erfolgreich aus seinen Gedanken. Zumindest vorerst. 

 

_Oktober_

 

Obwohl es anfangs so aussah, als wäre es möglich, dass er und Arthur sich aus dem Weg gehen könnten, stellte Merlin schnell fest, dass dem nicht so war. Tatsächlich musste Merlin einsehen, dass er, aus welchem Grund auch immer, in kürzester Zeit zu Arthurs Erzfeind Nummer Eins geworden war. Immerhin war er nicht der einzige, der Arthurs Verhalten nicht nachvollziehen konnte - schließlich hatte er dem Idioten ja nichts getan! Auch Gwen war von Arthur verwirrt. 

 

“Ich verstehe das nicht”, sagte sie, als sie an einem Herbsttag zusammen mit Merlin und Gwaine im Lehrerzimmer zu Mittag aß. “Sicherlich war er nicht immer der einfühlsamste und taktvollste Lehrer der Schule gewesen - nicht, dass ich ihn als Rüpel bezeichnen würde”, fügte sie hastig hinzu und blickte sich besorgt um, falls jemand ihre Worte gehört hatte. “Aber er hat sich noch nie… so aufgeführt”, murmelte sie, während sie beobachtete, wie Arthur das Lehrerzimmer betrat und sofort nach Merlin Ausschau hielt. 

 

“Es ist fast so als ob…”, begann sie, aber Merlin beachtete sie nicht. Seine Augen folgten Arthur, der eine Zeitung aus seiner Tasche zerrte und sie, als er an Merlins Tisch angekommen war, ihm auf den Tisch knallte. 

 

“Danke sehr?”, fragte Merlin mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen und blickte von der Zeitung zu Arthur auf, dessen Lippen sich zu einem Feixen verzogen hatten. 

 

“Das ist die Sun”, erklärte Arthur und sprach dabei so langsam als würde er mit einem Kleinkind sprechen. 

 

“Ich weiß”, erwiderte Merlin ebenso langsam, was dafür sorgte, dass Arthur verärgert die Stirn runzelte. 

 

“So etwas behandelst du doch im Unterricht, nicht wahr? Analysierst Schwachsinn wie diesen” Er deutete auf die Boulevardzeitung vor ihm und Merlin legte den Kopf schief. 

 

“Wenn du das glaubst, dann frage ich mich, ob du jemals Englischunterricht an deiner Schule genossen hast”, meinte Merlin grinsend. Arthur schnaubte empört. 

 

“Meine Schulbildung war wohl ein wenig besser als deine, _Mer_ lin”, zischte er und Merlin zuckte mit den Schultern. 

 

“Umso eher solltest du ja wissen, was man im Englischunterricht lernt”, erwiderte er. Arthur wurde rot im Gesicht und fing an ein paar unzusammenhängende Worte von sich zu geben, aber recht schnell gab er auf, drehte sich um und stapfte wütend davon. Kopfschüttelnd sah Merlin ihm nach. 

 

“So ein Vollidiot”, meinte er und drehte sich schließlich zu Gwen um, die ihn fasziniert beobachtete. “Sorry, Gwen, was hast du gesagt?”, fragte er, doch sie schüttelte nur den Kopf. 

 

“Ach… nichts…”, murmelte sie und wandte sich wieder ihrem Mittagessen zu. 

 

***

 

Als Merlin eine Woche später in seinen Klassenraum kam, bemerkte er zunächst nicht einmal, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Erst als seine Klasse immer unruhiger wurde und er Mordred, der normalerweise ein vorbildlicher Schüler war, dreimal ermahnen musste, ruhig zu sein, begann er die Unruhe zu hinterfragen. 

 

Hemd nach dem Mittagessen noch sauber? Check. 

 

Keine Zahnpastaflecken oder Flecken von der Bolognesesauce im Gesicht? Check. 

 

Hosenstall zu? Check. 

 

Erst ganz zuletzt dachte er daran, sich umzudrehen und die Tafel nach irgendwelchen unanständigen Bemerkungen zu checken und seine Augen weiteten sich, als er sah, was dort stand. 

 

Auf einer Tafelseite waren die restlichen Notizen von Merlins letzter Stunde stehen gelassen worden und ein großer roter Pfeil zeigte darauf. Daneben stand in großen Lettern geschrieben: 

 

MERLIN.

 

ME STAND THE HAIRS UP TO THE MOUNTAIN WHEN I ALL THAT HERE READ. 

 

YOU HAVE A WHEEL OF..

 

YOU CAN NOT REACH ME THE WATER. 

 

OH AND DON’T PLAY THE OFFENDED LIVERSAUSAGE!

 

Merlin starrte schockiert auf das zerstückelte Englisch, was an seiner Tafel stand. Nur über seine Leiche würde er zugeben, dass ihm ein kleines Wimmern entwich beim Anblick der misshandelten Grammatik und Wörter. 

 

“Oooh, das wirst du mir büßen, Arthur Pendragon”, knurrte er vor sich hin, während er mit einem Schwamm die Tafel so sorgsam säuberte wie sie vermutlich noch nie gesäubert wurde. 

 

***

 

Zwei Tage später machte er auf dem Weg zum Lehrerzimmer absichtlich einen Umweg an Arthurs Klassenzimmer vorbei. Er wusste, dass Arthur in dieser Stunde seine Englischklasse unterrichten würde und Merlin hatte die perfekte Rache gefunden. 

 

“Oh, Arthur, hier bist du ja!”, rief er erleichtert, als er so tat als wäre er völlig außer Atem. Arthur, der vorne an der Tafel stand, blickte ihn irritiert und nicht wenig genervt an. 

 

“Merlin? Was ist denn jetzt? Ich unterrichte gerade.”, fauchte er und versuchte ihm mit den Augen Zeichen zu geben, er möge gefälligst verschwinden. Zumindest vermutete Merlin, dass die Zuckungen von Arthurs Augäpfeln das bedeuten sollten. Er konnte sich allerdings nicht sicher sein. 

 

“Ich habe furchtbare Neuigkeiten”, erklärte Merlin in einer dramatischen Stimmlage, während er durch die Reihen nach vorne ging. Für einen Moment sah Arthur ernsthaft besorgt aus, fasste sich allerdings schnell wieder. 

 

“Aha? Was ist denn?”, fragte er und Merlin musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen als er das zwanghafte Desinteresse in seiner Stimme hörte. 

 

“Oh, es ist furchtbar. Sophia hat gerade angerufen, ich soll dir ausrichten, dass sie mit dir Schluss macht!” Merlin war kurz davor, in gellendes Gelächter auszubrechen, als er Arthurs Gesichtsausdruck sah. 

 

“Du bist hier her gekommen”, begann Arthur und seine Stimme bebte vor unterdrückter Wut. “um mir das zu sagen?!” 

 

“Oh nein, da ist noch mehr”, erklärte Merlin feierlich. “Ich soll dir sagen - und das ist ein Zitat - dass sie lieber einen echten Mann haben will.” Arthur öffnete empört den Mund. 

 

“Ich _bin_ ein echter Mann!”, platzte es aus ihm heraus und die Klasse um ihn herum, die bisher überraschend still geblieben war, brach in prustendes Gelächter aus. Merlin grinste und klopfte Arthur voller falschem Mitgefühl auf den Arm. 

 

“Natürlich bist du das”, erwiderte er so herablassend wie nur irgend möglich. Arthur warf ihm einen mörderischen Blick zu. 

 

“Aber”, begann Merlin und Arthurs Blick wurde, wenn möglich, noch tödlicher. “sie hat mir versprochen, dass du es auf jeden Fall nochmal bei ihr probieren kannst. _Wenn_ du drei Aufgaben erfüllt hast. Denn diese Aufgaben, so hat sie mir erklärt, machen einen wahren Mann aus. Sie schien damit viel Erfahrung zu haben, deshalb werde ich sie da nicht in Frage stellen.”, erklärte Merlin und nickte feierlich. 

 

Arthur presste eine Hand an seine Stirn. “Ich weiß, ich werde es bereuen. Aber was sind das für Aufgaben?”, fragte er mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen. 

 

“Gut, dass du fragst. Das wäre 1. Ein Haus bauen. 2. Einen Baum pflanzen. Und 3. Den Laplace-Operator in Kugelkoordinaten ausrechnen.” 

 

Merlin hatte kaum zu Ende gesprochen, als Arthur bereits den Kopf gehoben und nach dem nächstgelegenen Objekt - zum Glück nur ein Tafelschwamm, wenn auch ein sehr nasser - gegriffen hatte. 

 

“ _MERLIN!_ ”, brüllte Arthur hinter ihm her, während Merlin hastig und Tränen lachend aus dem Klassenzimmer stürmte. Bevor die Tür hinter ihm zufiel, hörte er noch Mordred fragen: “Sir? Wie berechnet man den Laplace-Operator in Kugelkoordinaten? Wann lernen wir das? Können Sie uns zeigen wie das geht?” und er schwor sich, dass Mordreds nächste mündliche Note eine Eins sein würde. 

 

***

 

“Herein.”

 

Mit klopfendem Herzen öffnete Merlin die Tür zum Büro des Schulleiters. Das hier war schlimmer als in seiner eigenen Schulzeit. Was daran liegen konnte, dass er während seiner eigenen Schulzeit ein furchtbarer Streber gewesen war und nicht ein einziges Mal zum Schulleiter vorgeladen wurde. Im Gegensatz zu jetzt. Das war nun schon das dritte Mal in zwei Wochen. 

 

“Mr. Emrys.” Uthers kalte Stimme schwang durch den Raum und hinterließ eine Gänsehaut unter Merlins dickem Pullover. 

 

“Sir”, murmelte Merlin und hielt den Kopf gesenkt, um dem Mann nicht in die Augen sehen zu müssen. Er schämte sich nicht zuzugeben, dass ihm der Mann Respekt einflößte, trotz seiner unausstehlichen Art. 

 

“Ich kann nicht unbedingt sagen, dass es eine Freude ist, Sie wieder hier zu sehen. Haben Sie nicht verstanden, dass diese kindische Balgerei mit meinem Sohn aufzuhören hat?”, fragte Uther mit einem scharfen Unterton, der Merlin zusammenzucken ließ.

 

“Doch, Sir. Verzeihung, Sir.” Himmelherrgott, er fühlte sich wieder wie ein Zwölfjähriger. “Ich werde alles dafür tun, dass das nicht mehr vorkommt.”, versprach Merlin. 

 

“Das sollten Sie besser, Mr. Emrys. Sonst werde ich nämlich alles dafür tun, dass Sie hier schneller draußen sind, als Sie Hamlet, Akt 3, Szene 3, Zeile 92 zitieren können.” Merlin blinzelte verwirrt. 

 

“Das… ist nur das Wort ‘Nein’”, erinnerte er sich und schluckte. Uther hob eine Augenbraue. 

 

“Haben wir uns verstanden, Mr. Emrys?”, fragte er und Merlin nickte hastig. Lehrer sein mochte nicht sein Traumjob sein, aber er konnte es sich dennoch nicht leisten vor Ablauf des Jahres gekündigt zu werden. Arthur, die Nervensäge würde sich für den Rest des Jahres einen anderen Spielkameraden suchen müssen. 

 

***

 

Merlins Geduld wurde keine zwei Tage später auf die Probe gestellt, als er in sein Klassenzimmer kam und dieses voll mit Englischlehrer-Memes vollgepflastert war. Arthurs Lieblingsbild (“Der Vorhang war verdammt nochmal blau, _Mer_ lin”) prangte in Din-A2 über der Tafel, gut sichtbar für jeden, der draußen am Fenster vorbeilief. Merlin seufzte schwer. Normalerweise würde er bereits jetzt eine Rache-Aktion planen, die es in sich hatte, aber Uther hatte seine Position mehr als deutlich gemacht. Er musste sich ruhig verhalten. 

 

Also machte Merlin genau das: gar nichts. Sein einziger Trost war Arthurs immer nervöser werdender Blick, der alles misstrauisch beäugte, bevor er es anfasste. Nach sieben Tagen an denen Merlin immer noch nichts getan hatte, begann Arthur regelrecht schreckhaft zu werden. Als Merlin einmal den Kopierraum hinter ihm betrat, während Arthur gerade dabei war, Arbeitsblätter für seinen Vertretungsunterricht zu kopieren, erschreckte sich dieser so sehr, dass er sämtlichen bereits kopierten Blätter fallen ließ und auf dem Boden verteilte. Merlin musste über den Tag verteilt immer wieder in leises Kichern ausbrechen, wenn er sich daran erinnerte. 

 

Arthur drängte ihn drei Tage nach dem Kopierraum-Erlebnis in einen leeren Klassenraum. 

 

“Was für ein Spiel spielst du?”, fauchte er Merlin an, kaum, dass sie alleine waren. 

 

“Hallo Arthur. Ich würde ja sagen, schön, dich zu sehen, aber das wäre eine Lüge und meine Mutter hat mich dazu erzogen keine Lügen zu erzählen, also möchte ich mich wenigstens bemühen so zu tun als wäre ich gut erzogen worden.”, erwiderte Merlin und sah mit Genuss zu wie sich Arthurs Augen verengten je mehr er redete. 

 

“Ich will wissen, was du hier treibst!”, knurrte er erneut und Merlin hob eine Augenbraue, um sich demonstrativ umzudrehen. 

 

“Hier?”, fragte er. “Ich weiß auch nicht… so ein Idiot hat mich hier hineingezogen, obwohl wir eigentlich seit fünf Minuten Unterricht haben.” Arthur riss fluchend seinen Arm herum, um auf seine Armbanduhr zu schauen, nur um festzustellen, dass Merlin ihn reingelegt hatte. 

 

“Du…!”, begann er, aber Merlin winkte nur ab. 

 

“Lass gut sein Arthur. Ich habe keine Lust mehr auf dieses Hin und Her. Wir sind doch erwachsene Leute. Können wir uns nicht einfach aus dem Weg gehen? Damit machen wir nicht nur uns, sondern auch andere Leute froh.” Arthur musterte ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen. 

 

“Mein Vater hat mit dir gesprochen”, stellte er nach ein paar Sekunden des Schweigens fest und er sagte es so völlig überzeugt, dass Merlin keinen Sinn darin sah, es zu verneinen. 

 

“Gut deduziert, Sherlock”, erwiderte er. “Ja, dein Vater hat mit mir gesprochen, aber er war nicht der erste, der gemerkt hat, dass das Ganze aus dem Ruder läuft. Lass es einfach gut sein, okay?”

 

“Hat er dich mit irgendetwas bedroht?”, fragte Arthur scharf und Merlin rollte die Augen. 

 

“Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?” Es war eine rhetorische Frage, denn Arthur blickte Merlin schon gar nicht mehr an, sondern begann vor ihm auf und ab zu wandern und vor sich hin zu murmeln. Merlin entschloss sich, dass dort nichts mehr für ihn zu tun war und schlüpfte unbemerkt aus dem Klassenzimmer, um Arthur in Ruhe brüten zu lassen. 

 

_November_

 

Der November brachte mit sich kalten Regen und warmen Pumpkin Spice Latte. Merlin verbrachte den Großteil seiner Abende mit tonnenweise Aufsätzen, die zu benoten waren und gelegentlichen Pausen mit Streicheleinheiten für seine Katze Aithusa. 

 

Nachdem er die ersten acht Wochen des Schuljahres allzu oft erst spät abends nach Hause gekommen war - dank Gwaine, der ihn mehr als einmal in Clubs und Bars aller Art geschleppt hatte - war es schön, endlich wieder Zeit zuhause zu verbringen. 

 

Nun allerdings wünschte er sich beinahe, dass sein Handy klingeln und Gwaine ihn wieder zu irgendeiner Verbindungsparty der örtlichen Universität mitschleppen würde. Gleichzeitig wusste er aber auch, dass der Berg an Essays vor ihm nicht unbedingt kleiner werden würde, je öfter er sich ablenken ließ. 

 

Seufzend griff er mit der Hand neben sich, um Aithusa zu streicheln, doch er fasste ins Leere. Überrascht drehte er den Kopf, in Erwartung die zierliche, weiße Katze irgendwo anders in seiner verhältnismäßig kleinen Ein-Zimmer-Wohnung zu sehen, doch sie war nirgends aufzufinden. 

 

Stirnrunzelnd stand Merlin auf und machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche, um sie mit ein paar Leckerlies hervorzulocken, doch selbst das brachte Aithusa nicht herbei. Nun war Merlin ernsthaft besorgt. Normalerweise war sie verfressen genug, dass sie selbst das kleinste Rascheln einer Papiertüte aus dem tiefsten Schlaf hervorlocken konnte. 

 

“Aithusa?”, rief Merlin, während er auf dem Boden vor seinem Bett herumkroch, um darunter zu sehen, doch selbst dort war sie nicht zu finden. In seiner letzten Hoffnung ging er ins Bad - einen Raum, den sie dank ihrer panischen Angst vor jedweder Feuchtigkeit normalerweise nur betrat, um das Katzenklo zu benutzen - und blieb wie erstarrt stehen. Das Fenster stand sperrangelweit offen. 

 

In blinder Panik raste Merlin aus dem Haus und die Straße hinunter, die ganze Zeit Aithusas Namen rufend. Er kam etwa drei Häuser weit, bevor sich eine Tür zu seiner linken öffnete. 

 

“Wäre es zu viel verlangt, Sie zu bitten, weniger - _Merlin?_ ”, erklang die ungläubige Stimme des Bewohners und Merlin erstarrte für einen Moment. 

 

“Arthur”, seufzte er, gleichzeitig irritiert und irgendwie auch erleichtert. “Seit wann wohnst du - ach egal. Hast du eine kleine weiße Katze gesehen? Mit hellgrünen Augen? Sehr zierlich, rosa Schnäutzchen…” Merlin schweifte ab, als er Arthurs amüsierten Blick sah. “Alles klar, vergiss das ich gefragt habe”, murmelte er niedergeschlagen. Er hätte wissen müssen, dass Arthur ihm nicht helfen würde. Er drehte sich um und wollte gerade gehen, als hinter ihm ein zarten Maunzen erklang. Merlin wirbelte herum. 

 

“Aithusa!”, rief er erleichtert, als er die kleine weiße Katze sah, die um Arthurs Beine herumschlich und ihn mit großen grünen Augen anstarrte. 

 

“Sie saß vor unserer Tür als ich heimkam. Sie muss das Sushi gerochen haben, das Morgana bestellt hat.”, erklärte Arthur. “Ich hätte sie bestimmt zurückgebracht, aber sie hat kein Halsband oder eine Tätowierung…” Merlin seufzte und rieb sich über das Gesicht. 

 

“Sie ist eine reine Hauskatze und mir erst vor einem Jahr zugelaufen… ich habe noch keine Zeit gehabt, das zu erledigen”, gab er beschämt zu und kniete sich nieder, um Aithusa zu streicheln, die begierig auf ihn zugelaufen kam. 

 

“Wenn sie eine reine Hauskatze ist, warum ist sie dann hier?”, fragte Arthur spöttisch und Merlin verdrehte die Augen. 

 

“Meine Nachbarin hat das Badezimmerfenster offen gelassen als sie die Blumen gegossen und gelüftet hat. Wenn ich Onkel Gaius helfe, dann bitte ich sie manchmal sich um Aithusa zu kümmern. Dabei muss die Kleine ausgebüxt sein.” Merlin stand wieder auf und hob Aithusa hoch. 

 

“Danke, dass du dich um sie gekümmert hast”, sagte er ernsthaft zu Arthur, der nur nickte. 

 

“Merlin… warte, bevor du gehst…”, begann er plötzlich, als Merlin sich gerade umdrehen wollte. “Willst du vielleicht… einen Moment mit rein kommen?” Merlin hob die Augenbrauen. 

 

“Ich glaube nicht, dass das eine so gute Idee ist, Arthur. Wir sind keine Freunde, schon vergessen?”, erwiderte Merlin skeptisch und beäugte die Eingangstür hinter Arthur. 

 

Arthur seufzte und kratzte sich am Kopf. “Nein, natürlich nicht, es ist nur so… ich denke, ich schulde dir eine Entschuldigung… und eine Erklärung… und… ach komm einfach rein.”, fügte er schnippisch hinzu und Merlin verdrehte die Augen. 

 

“Na schön, eure Hoheit. Wie eure Majestät es wünscht”, murrte Merlin, folgte Arthur jedoch in sein Haus hinein. 

 

Am Tisch in der Küche saß eine hübsche junge Frau mit langen schwarzen Haaren, die über einem Fashion-Magazin gebeugt war. 

 

“Hau ab, Morgana”, wies Arthur sie an, kaum, dass sie die Küche betreten hatten. Merlin hob eine Augenbraue. 

 

“Gut zu wissen, dass du zu anderen Leuten genauso nett bist wie zu mir.”, stellte er fest, dann hielt er eine Hand zu Morgana hin, die ihn neugierig betrachtete. “Hi, ich bin Merlin!”, begrüßte er sie und beobachtete verwundert, wie sich ein überraschtes Grinsen auf ihrem Gesicht ausbreitete. 

 

“ _Du_ bist Merlin? Das erklärt so einiges. Ich freue mich überaus dich kennen zu lernen, ich habe schon viel von dir gehört”, erwiderte sie und ergriff seine Hand mit ihrer eigenen. Merlin blinzelte überrascht.

 

“Aha? Ich kann leider nicht das Gleiche behaupten”, sagte er mit einem Seitenblick auf Arthur, der mit zusammengepressten Lippen daneben stand und aussah, als hätte er in eine sehr saure Zitrone gebissen. Er sah trotz allem immer noch attraktiv aus. Wie zum Teufel machte er das?! “Bist du… seine Freundin?”, fragte Merlin mit einem Kopfnicken in Arthurs Richtung und bei dem Gedanken zog sich sein Magen ein wenig zusammen. Sie würden ein gutes Paar abgeben, die beiden. Schwarz und Blond, beide groß und gutaussehend. Nicht so wie er neben Arthur aussehen würde, mit seinen langen, schlaksigen Gliedern. Nicht, dass er in dem Zusammenhang mit Arthur irgendwo auftauchen wollte! 

 

Morgana brach in ein melodisches Lachen aus und schüttelte den Kopf. “Himmel, nein! Wir sind Geschwister! Naja, Halb-Geschwister, aber wo ist da schon der Unterschied?”, fragte sie und warf Arthur ein Lächeln zu, welches dieser verkrampft erwiderte. 

 

Oh. Schwester. Merlin ignorierte die pure Erleichterung, die ihn etwas benommen im Kopf machte und drehte sich wieder zu Arthur um. 

 

“Du wolltest dich entschuldigen.” Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und schaute Arthur herausfordernd an, welcher über seine Schulter hinweg Morgana anfunkelte. 

 

“Morgana, raus.” 

 

“Oooh, dabei hätte ich das so gerne gesehen…”, flötete sie und schwebte an ihnen vorbei in einen der anlehnenden Räume. Arthur schloss die Tür hinter ihr und lehnte sich mit dem Kopf dagegen. Merlin beobachtete ihn stirnrunzelnd. 

 

“Geht’s dir gut?”, fragte er vorsichtig. Gleichzeitig wunderte er sich, wo das nun wieder herkam. Das hier war schließlich Arthur Pendragon, derjenige, der ihn seit dem ersten Tag gepiesackt und genervt hatte und das nicht zu knapp. Gleichzeitig war er der größte Vollidiot, den Merlin das Unglück hatte zu treffen. 

 

_Gleichzeitig ist er aber auch der heißeste Vollidiot, den du das Glück hattest zu treffen_ , flüsterte eine trügerische Stimme in Merlins Kopf, die er vehement vertrieb. Stattdessen konzentrierte er sich auf Arthur, der sich zwischenzeitlich wieder zu ihm umgedreht hatte und ihn mit einem unleserlichen Blick beobachtete. 

 

“Ich schulde dir eine Erklärung”, begann Arthur, “für mein Verhalten zu Beginn des Schuljahres.” 

 

Merlin nickte. “Außerdem eine Entschuldigung”, fügte er hinzu und ignorierte Arthurs mörderischen Blick. “Hast du gesagt.” 

 

Arthur stöhnte. “Du machst mich wahnsinnig”, murmelte er und Merlin war sich nicht sicher, ob er mit ihm gesprochen hatte oder mit sich selbst. 

 

“Das ist keine gute Erklärung”, erwiderte Merlin, einfach nur weil er es konnte und weil es furchtbar lustig war, Arthur dabei zuzusehen, wie sich seine Gesichtsfarbe immer wieder in ein Purpur veränderte. 

 

“Halt. die Klappe, _Mer_ lin.”, knurrte Arthur und dieses Mal gehorchte Merlin. Arthur atmete tief durch. 

 

“Ich…”, begann Arthur, doch er beendete seinen Satz nicht, sondern brach ab und starrte auf die Fliesen vor seinen Füßen. 

 

“Jaaa?”, hakte Merlin nach, aber Arthur schwieg weiterhin. 

 

“Oh, um Himmels Willen!”, rief Morgana durch die geschlossene Tür hindurch. “Seine Ex-Freundin ist mit seinem besten Freund durchgebrannt und er hatte an dem Morgen als er dich kennengelernt hat eine E-Mail mit ein paar ziemlich unschönen Bildern von den beiden bekommen. Da wir alle wissen, dass Arthur nicht unbedingt der Beste ist, was den Umgang mit seinen Gefühlen angeht, hat er seine Wut an dir ausgelassen. Eins führte zum anderen und hier sind wir. Ende der Geschichte.”

 

“ _MORGANA!_ ”, rief Arthur empört und riss die Tür auf. Morgana lehnte entspannt am Türrahmen und grinste ihren Bruder an. 

 

“Gern geschehen, Brüderchen. Und jetzt entschuldige mich, ich habe ein Date.”, sagte sie selbstzufrieden, richtete sich auf und schnappte sich ihre Schlüssel von einem Haken neben der Tür. “Ach und, Arthur? Mach was gegen diese Spannung zwischen euch, ja? Da kann man ja mit einem Buttermesser durchschneiden.” Mit diesen Worten verließ sie das Haus und ließ sowohl Arthur als auch Merlin zurück, die ihr mit offenem Mund hinterher starrten. Nach ein paar Augenblicken wagte Merlin es, Arthur einen Blick zuzuwerfen und als er sah, dass dieser ihn bereits anstarrte, lief er prompt rot an. 

 

“Das… ich meine… ich habe keine Ahnung wovon sie da redet!”, stotterte Arthur. “Ich meine, das erste, ja das… das ist wohl wahr und es tut mir wirklich… Leid, wie ich dich behandelt habe…” Merlin musste sich ein Lächeln verkneifen, als er sah wie schwer Arthur sich mit der Entschuldigung tat, sagte aber nichts, um ihn zu unterbrechen. “Aber das zweite…also ich weiß wirklich nicht wo sie das herhat!”, stotterte Arthur und Merlin nickte mit hochroten Wangen. 

 

“Ja, also das…”, murmelte er und fuhr sich verlegen durch die Haare. “Lass uns einfach nicht weiter darüber reden, ja?”, schlug er vor und Arthur nickte erleichtert. 

 

“Ja, sehr gute Idee! Wunderbar! Ausgezeichnet! Eh… hast du Lust, Halo zu spielen?”, fragte er, um vom Thema abzulenken und Merlin starrte ihn an. Arthur zuckte verlegen mit den Schultern. 

 

“Jetzt, wo wir Freunde sind?”

 

“Wir sind Freunde?”, fragte Merlin perplex. Wann war das denn passiert?

 

“Ja, ich meine, du weißt jetzt… und… ach, setz dich einfach hin und spiel Halo, _Mer_ lin”, grummelte Arthur und schubste ihn in Richtung der Couch. 

 

 

 

_Dezember_

 

Arthur schien die Freundschaft mit Merlin sehr viel schneller sehr viel ernster zu nehmen als Merlin es je erwartet hätte. Innerhalb weniger Tage hatte sich Arthur völlig in Merlins kleinen Freundeskreis (der ja bis dato nur aus Gwen und Gwaine bestanden hatte) eingegliedert und nach einer Woche fragte sich Merlin, was er mit seinem Leben angefangen hatte, bevor Arthur hineingeschneit war. Merlins Nachmittage und Abende waren gefüllt mit gemeinsamem Benoten von Aufsätzen, gefolgt von chinesischem Essen und Halo-Spielen. An Wochenenden besuchten sie das örtliche Kino, nachdem sie festgestellt hatten, dass sie beide eine Vorliebe für Marvel-Filme hatten. Alles in allem war Merlins Leben nun sehr viel Arthur-lastiger als er es sich je hatte träumen können. 

 

Gwen und Gwaine sahen der ganzen Sache eher skeptisch entgegen. Wobei, das war nicht ganz richtig. Gwen war völlig begeistert von dieser neuen Seite von Arthur, allerdings hatte Merlin teilweise das Gefühl, dass sie in ihm ein menschliches Experiment sah, wenn sie dieses Glitzern in ihren Augen bekam und sie beide beobachtete als wären sie Mäuse in einem Laboratorium. 

 

Gwaine dagegen war ganz und gar nicht begeistert, aber aus Rücksicht auf Merlin behielt er seine Meinung für sich. Trotzdem konnte Merlin seinen bösen Blick spüren, wenn Arthur beim Mittagessen sich wieder auf Gwaines Platz gesetzt hatte und einen Arm über Merlins Rückenlehne gelegt hatte. Zwischen den beiden zu schlichten erschien auch nichts zu bringen und so wartete Merlin einfach ab - irgendwann würde einer von beidem dem anderen eine reinhauen (aus welchem Grund auch immer), ihm dann ein Bier ausgeben und die Sache wäre geklärt. So lief es doch immer. Kerle eben. 

 

Der Dezember war außerdem geprägt von Vorbereitungen für die alljährliche Weihnachtsfeier der Pendragon High, die für alle Lehrer gegeben wurde. Merlin hatte sich zunächst vehement dagegen gesträubt, aber Arthur hatte ihn mit Leichtigkeit von Gegenteil überzeugt. Und das war nicht ’süß’, egal, wie oft Gwen das behauptete. 

 

Eine Woche vor der Weihnachtsfeier und den darauffolgenden Ferien, beschlossen Arthur und Merlin mit ihren beiden gemeinsamen Klassen Eislaufen zu gehen. Merlin, der schon auf geraden Flächen Probleme mit dem Gleichgewicht hatte, hielt das für eine furchtbare Idee, aber Arthur war überzeugend wie eh und hatte kurzerhand die gesamte Eissporthalle für die beiden Klassen reserviert. 

 

Der Tag konnte gar nicht schnell genug vorbei sein, in Merlins Augen. Sich vor seiner Klasse zum Narren machen war eine Sache. Aber Arthur noch mehr Futter zu geben, damit er sich über ihn lustig machen konnte? Nicht unbedingt das, wovon er nachts träumte. Nicht, dass er überhaupt nachts von Arthur träumte. Oder tagsüber. Oder irgendwann. Kein Arthur in irgendwelchem einer seiner Träume, nein, nein. 

 

Am Tag X, wie Merlin ihn insgeheim nannte, folgte Merlin Arthur und ihren beiden Klassen nun also den schmalen Weg zu der großen doppelflügligen Eingangstür der Eissporthalle. Im Eingangsbereich angekommen zählten sie noch einmal durch – 

 

_„Wir müssen doch sicherstellen, dass niemand verloren gegangen ist, Merlin“_

 

_„Wir haben gezählt als wir ausgestiegen sind und bevor wir losgelaufen sind. Glaubst du im Ernst, dass uns in diesen zwei Minuten jemand abhanden gekommen ist? Das sind Teenager, keine neugierigen Katzenbabies.“_

 

_„Man kann nie wissen. Vielleicht haben sie dich gesehen und sie sind vor Schreck wieder umgedreht?“_

 

_„Wenn, dann eher, weil sie dein Gesicht gesehen haben.“_

 

_„So kannst du nicht mit mir reden,_ Mer _lin“_

 

_„Und doch tue ich es immer wieder.“_

 

\- bevor Merlin dicht gefolgt von Arthur sich an die Information begab. 

 

„Hi!“, sagte er mit seinem charmantesten Lächeln zu der älteren Dame, die hinter dem Tresen saß und bei seiner Begrüßung gelangweilt aufblickte. Arthur schnaubte neben ihm und versuchte es mit einem Husten zu verdecken, als die Frau ihm einen bösen Blick zu warf. 

 

„Wir haben geschlossen.“, brummte sie, wieder an Merlin gewandt, der Arthur unauffällig einen Ellenbogen in die Rippen stieß. 

 

“Und warum sitzen Sie dann hier?”, fragte Arthur und wich Merlins nächstem Ellenbogenstoß elegant aus. Der nächste Blick der Dame war noch mörderischer als der vorherige. 

 

“Weil irgendeine Schicki-Micki-Schule die Halle reserviert hat und irgendjemand muss ja hier auf die Bälger warten.”, erwiderte sie unfreundlich. 

 

„Ja, eh, das sind wir… Zwei Klassen von der Pendragon High?“, warf Merlin ein und nickte in Richtung der Jugendlichen hinter sich. Die Dame seufzte schwer, als hätte man sie gerade gebeten eine schwere Last zu tragen, machte sich aber langsam, sehr langsam, daran sich ihrem Computer zuzuwenden. 

 

Nach einigen Sekunden bei denen sie die Maus hin und herbewegte und sich nichts tat, sagte Arthur betont freundlich: „Sie müssen ihn anschalten.“ Diesmal war es Merlin, der sich wegdrehen musste, um nicht in ein – selbstverständlich sehr männliches – Kichern auszubrechen. Er drehte sich gerade rechtzeitig wieder zum Tresen, um den eisigen Blick der Dame in Arthurs Richtung zu sehen. 

 

„Danke“, fauchte sie und Arthur zuckte mit den Schultern. Die Kids hinter ihnen begannen etwas unruhig zu werden und Merlin wanderte für einen Moment zu ihnen. 

 

„Alles gut?“, fragte er an Freya gewandt, die neben ihm aufgetaucht war und ihn mit großen Augen ansah. Sie nickte. 

 

„Warum dauert das so lange?“, fragte sie neugierig und warf einen Blick über seine Schulter in Richtung Tresen. Merlin folgte ihrem Blick und sah wie Arthur mit gepeinigtem Gesichtsausdruck die Lippen zusammenpresste und Merlin vermutete, er musste sich stark zusammenreißen, um die Dame nicht noch mehr zu verärgern und das Eislaufen noch weiter zu verzögern. 

 

„Es gibt ein paar technische Probleme“, erwiderte Merlin vage und Freyas Mundwinkel zuckten, als wüsste sie genau, welche Sorte technische Probleme er meinte. 

 

„Na dann“, sagte Freya fröhlich und drehte sich zu Mordred um, der näher gekommen war, um zuzuhören. 

 

„Mr. Emrys, wann fragen Sie Mr. Pendragon eigentlich endlich um ein Date?“, wollte Mordred plötzlich wissen und Merlin starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. 

 

„Ich – was?!“ Er konnte es nicht fassen, was Mordred da sagte. Sicher, Arthur war genau sein Typ und sicher hatte er schon das ein oder andere Mal in bestimmten Situationen an ihn denken müssen, aber das hieß ja wohl noch lange nicht, dass Merlin mit dem Idioten ausgehen wollte!

 

„Ich-“, begann er erneut, doch noch immer wollten ihm keine Worte einfallen, die genau das ausdrückten, was ihm gerade durch den Kopf ging. 

 

Mordred – er! Arthur?! Und... ich?! Das- Date?? 

 

„Oh kommen Sie schon, Mr. Emrys! Glauben Sie, wir sind blind?“, fragte Kara auf einmal, die sich unbemerkt zu der kleinen Gruppe dazugestellt hatte. 

 

„Das-“, fing Merlin erneut an, doch bevor er weiterreden konnte, legte jemand eine warme, schwere Hand auf seine Schulter, die ein angenehmes Kribbeln in seiner Magengegend verursachte. Merlin schluckte und drehte sich um. Wie erwartet stand Arthur hinter ihm, ein verkniffenes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht, aber einen Haufen Armbänder und seinen Geldbeutel in der Hand. 

 

„Alles erledigt.“, erklärte er, auf Merlins fragenden Blick hin und Merlin nickte erleichtert. Erleichterung, die nur daher kam, dass sie endlich aufs Eis konnten und nicht, weil er umhin gekommen war, Mordreds Frage beantworten zu müssen, selbstverständlich. 

 

Etwas benommen folgte Merlin Arthur und den Kids in Richtung der Schließfächer. 

 

***

 

Wie Merlin erwartet hatte, war das tatsächliche Eislaufen die pure Hölle. Innerhalb der ersten Viertelstunde hatte er es geschafft dreimal hinzufallen und nach weiteren zehn Minuten war er kurz davor aufzugeben. 

 

“Das hat alles keinen Sinn”, stöhnte er und hielt sich mit weißen Knöcheln und zitternden Beinen an der Umrandung der Eisfläche fest. 

 

“Komm schon, _Mer_ lin, hab dich nicht so, es ist doch nur Eis!”, rief Arthur ihm zu, der selbstverständlich auf dem Eis ebenso wie ein junger Gott aussah, wie überall sonst auch. Das… war zumindest die gängige Meinung von Frauen über Arthur. Hatte Merlin gehört. Von Frauen. 

 

Plötzlich stand Arthur neben ihm und hielt ihm eine Hand hin, die Merlin skeptisch beäugte. 

 

“Was wird das?”, fragte er vorsichtig. Er wagte es nicht den Rand loszulassen. 

 

“Nimm meine Hand”, forderte Arthur ihn auf. 

 

Merlin schüttelte den Kopf. “Nein, danke. Mir geht’s gut hier.”, erklärte er und verstärkte seinen Griff noch ein wenig. 

 

“Komm schon, vertraust du mir nicht?”, fragte Arthur und sah ihn mit einem solchen Hundeblick an, dass Merlin nicht widerstehen konnte. 

 

“Na schön”, gab er sich geschlagen und löste vorsichtig einen Finger nach dem anderen. Prompt sackten seine Knie weg, aber Arthur hatte ihn bereits gefasst und schlang einen Arm um Merlins Hüfte herum. 

 

“So!” Arthur strahlte ihn an, während Merlin knall rot wurde. 

 

“Arthur, das kann nicht dein Ernst sein!”, zischte er und Arthur blickte ihn verwirrt an. 

 

“Was meinst du?”, fragte er. 

 

“Das hier ist eine Schulveranstaltung!” Merlin nickte zu den Schülern um sie herum, die das Verhalten ihrer Lehrer jedoch nicht zu stören schien. Im Gegenteil. Mordred fuhr mit Kara an der Hand an ihnen vorbei und beide hoben die Daumen in ihre Richtung und grinsten breit. 

 

“Sieht gut aus, Mr. Emrys”, rief Freya von etwas weiter weg und strahlte ihn an. Merlin schüttelte den Kopf. 

 

“Na schön”, brummte er und ließ sich vorsichtig von Arthur weiter aufs Eis ziehen. 

 

Obwohl er es nicht erwartet hatte, wurde der Ausflug doch noch angenehm. Arthur ließ ihn den Rest der Zeit die sie auf dem Eis verbrachten nicht mehr los und wenn Merlins Hand hinterher kribbelte als er ihn schließlich loslassen musste - nicht musste, wollte, es war ja nicht so als würde er mit Arthur Pendragon Händchenhalten wollen! - dann würde das niemand außer ihm wissen. 

 

***

 

Die Weihnachtsfeier war bereits in vollem Gange als Merlin zusammen mit Gaius dort eintraf. Sein Onkel ließ ihn prompt mit den Worten “Ooh, Punsch!” alleine und Merlin fragte sich, ob er nicht wohl lieber ein Auge auf ihn werfen sollte, als jemand plötzlich beide Arme um ihn schlang und ihn fest umarmte. 

 

“Merlin!”, quietschte eine Stimme an sein Ohr. Er umarmte die quietschende Person zögerlich zurück und als sie ihn losließ, erkannte sie, dass es Morgana war. 

 

“Morgana!”, begrüßte er sie lächelnd. “Ich wusste nicht, dass du auch kommst!” 

 

Morgana grinste. “Ich bin Arthur’s Plus Eins. Uther ist außer sich - aber wann ist er das mal nicht.”, lachte sie und Merlin konnte nur den Kopf schütteln über so viel Rebellion. 

 

Die Aula war festlich eingerichtet und alle hatten sich fein angezogen. Merlin hatte trotz seines Anzugs das Gefühl furchtbar fehl am Platz zu sein und das änderte sich erst, als er Gwaine in der Nähe der Getränke fand. 

 

“Merlin!”, rief er begeistert und zog ihn in eine halbe Umarmung. “Wirst du mein Komplize für diesen Abend sein?”, fragte er schelmisch und Merlin grinste.

 

“Kommt ganz drauf an, was du vorhast”, lachte er. Kaum hatte er zu Ende gesprochen, zog Gwaine ein paar Flaschen unter dem Tisch hervor und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen in Merlins Richtung. 

 

“Ich hab hier etwas, was die Party ein wenig aufpeppen wird!”, versprach er und Merlin glaubte ihm aufs Wort. 

 

Entweder war jedoch jeder Gwaines Streiche gewohnt und vermied die mit Alkohol gespickten Getränke oder Merlin war einfach ein Fliegengewicht, der überhaupt keinen Tropfen Alkohol vertrug (er vermutete beides spielte eine Rolle). Auf jeden Fall war es Merlin, der drei Stunden später völlig betrunken am Türrahmen der Aula lehnte und sich fragte, wann genau die Welt angefangen hatte, sich so _schnell_ zu drehen. 

 

“Kannst du dir Welt anhalten?”, lallte er in Gwaines Richtung, der gerade auf ihn zu kam. 

 

“Ich fürchte nicht, nein, Kumpel”, lachte er und legte einen Arm um Merlins Schultern. 

 

“Nich’ sehr nett”, erklärte Merlin ihm und Gwaine nickte feierlich. 

 

“Ja, so bin ich. Definitiv nicht der Nette von uns beiden. Deshalb mach ich ja auch das hier.”, sagte er und bevor Merlin fragen konnte, was es war, was er machen wollte, hatte Gwaine bereits seine Lippen auf Merlins gelegt und ihn geküsst. 

 

Der Kuss dauerte nicht lange. Vielleicht zwei Sekunden, dann ließ Gwaine wieder von ihm ab und deutete verschmitzt nach oben. “Mistelzweig”, sagte er schulterzuckend und grinste. Merlin starrte ihn einen Moment lang an, dann drehte er sich um und übergab sich lautstark in den Blumenkübel, der außerhalb der Halle stand. 

 

Was danach folgte, bekam Merlin nur noch undeutlich mit. Er hatte das Gefühl Arthurs Stimme zu hören, die zwischenzeitlich immer wieder laut wurde, so als ob er sich mit jemand streiten würde, aber jedes Mal, wenn er mit der Hand in seine Richtung schlug, wurde die Stimme wieder leiser, also konnte es nicht so schlimm sein. Irgendwann glaubte er, jemand würde ihn hochheben und irgendwohin tragen, denn die Welt begann auf einmal fürchterlich zu schwanken - so als wäre er auf einem Piratenschiff. Aber das war natürlich Schwachsinn. Er war ja nicht am Mittelmeer. Außerdem, warum sollte ihn jemand tragen? Er war keine Jungfrau in Nöten. Auch keine Piratin in Nöten. Was für ein Unsinn also. 

 

Als er das nächste Mal die Augen aufschlug, lag er in einem fremden Bett und litt unter fürchterlichen Kopfschmerzen. Neben ihm auf dem Nachttisch stand ein Glas Wasser und Paracetamol und er schluckte es herunter, dankbar, dass - bei wem auch immer er hier war - sich zumindest um ihn kümmerte. Anschließend schlurfte er aus dem Schlafzimmer und ihm wurden gleichzeitig zwei Dinge bewusst. 

 

1\. Er war in Arthurs Haus.

 

2\. Er trug Arthurs Klamotten. 

 

“Iek!”, machte er und schien damit Arthur zu wecken, der anscheinend auf der Couch geschlafen hatte. 

 

“Merlin?”, brummte seine schlaftrunkene Stimme und sein zerzauster Kopf erhob sich über der Sofalehne. “Alles okay?” Merlin nickte stumm, sein Gesicht brannte vor Scham. 

 

“Hast du Hunger?”, fragte er und Merlin schüttelte den Kopf. Er wollte alles dafür geben, dass diese Peinlichkeit endlich aufhörte. Arthurs Lippen zuckten. 

 

“Ja, ich kann mir vorstellen, dass du erstmal nichts essen möchtest… die Dusche ist die zweite Tür links”, wies er ihn an und Merlin nickte dankbar, bevor er ins Badezimmer flüchtete. 

 

Nachdem er sich wieder halbwegs wie ein Mensch fühlte, war es leichter, sich bei Arthur zu bedanken und nach Hause zu wandern. In seiner Hast jedweder weiteren Peinlichkeit aus dem Weg zu gehen, fiel ihm erst auf als er wieder zuhause war, wie zurückhaltend Arthur gewesen war - er hatte sich nicht einmal über Merlins Absturz lustig gemacht! Und auch wenn Merlin keinerlei Erinnerungen an den Abend hatte nachdem er Gwaines dritten Cocktail angenommen hatte, so konnte er sich durchaus denken, dass er sich sehr wahrscheinlich daneben benommen hatte. Urg. Und das auf einer Weihnachtsfeier seines Arbeitsplatzes… Uther musste ihn nun noch mehr hassen als ohnehin schon!

 

***

 

Die Feiertage verbrachte Merlin gemeinsam mit seiner Mutter und Will und als er am 28. Dezember wieder zurück nach Hause kam, hatte er zu seiner großen Überraschung eine Einladung zur Pendragon Silvester Party in seinem Briefkasten. 

 

Natürlich sagte Merlin zu - ganz abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass er Arthur seit dem ‘Morgen danach’ nicht mehr gesehen hatte und ihn irgendwo doch vermisste, so hatte Merlin schnell gelernt, dass man Morganas Partyeinladungen einfach nicht ablehnen konnte. Sie würde dich an den Ohren herbeischleifen, selbst, wenn du es versuchen würdest. 

 

Und so fand sich Merlin am Abend des 31. vor dem Haus von Arthur und Morgana wieder, eine Sektflasche in der einen Hand und ein paar Luftschlangen, die er im Keller gefunden hatte, in der anderen. 

 

Morgana begrüßte ihn mit wehenden Fahnen - wortwörtlich, sie hatte eine kleine Regenbogenflagge in der Hand, mit der sie wild vor seinem Gesicht wedelte und ihm dann hinters Ohr steckte - und Küssen auf beide Wangen. 

 

“Arthur ist irgendwo dort hinten!”, rief sie ihm ins Ohr - die Musik war so laut, dass man kaum sein eigenes Wort verstand. “Er hat ein Date dabei, Vivian, aber keine Sorge, das ist nur irgendeine Tussi, die Uther ihm aufgeschwatzt hat!” Merlin nickte nur und machte sich auf die Suche nach seinem besten Freund. Es sollte nicht seine Sorge sein, dass Arthur ein Date hatte und er nicht, richtig? Arthur hatte es verdient. Er war ein großartiger Kerl, der Frauen gerade zu magisch anzog, warum also sollte er an einem Abend wie diesem kein Date dabei haben. 

 

Merlin war noch nie ein Partymensch gewesen und auch wenn diese Party von zwei Menschen geplant worden war, die ihm sehr am Herzen lagen, so wusste er doch, dass er es nicht lange aushalten würde. Das war der Grund gewesen, warum er seine Ankunft so geplant hatte, dass er exakt zwanzig Minuten vor Mitternacht bei Arthur und Morgana sein würde. Womit er allerdings nicht gerechnet hatte, war die schiere Menge an Personen, durch die er sich durchkämpfen musste. Er fand Arthur erst als der Countdown bereits auf fünf Sekunden stand und alle um ihn herum hatten begonnen, die Zahlen laut mitzurufen. 

 

“Vier!” Arthur stand in der Nähe des Balkons mit einer jungen Frau an seiner Seite, die vermutlich Vivian war. 

 

“Drei!” Die Frau presste sich enger an ihn und Merlin war für einen Moment froh, dass er Arthurs Gesicht nicht sehen konnte. 

 

“Zwei!” Vivian schlang ihre Arme um Arthurs Nacken und bewegte ihre Hüften passend zur Musik. Merlin schluckte. Aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte sich sein Magenbereich plötzlich sehr merkwürdig an. 

 

“Eins!” Merlin beobachtete, wie Vivian Arthur etwas ins Ohr flüsterte und er daraufhin die Arme um ihren Körper schlang. Für einen Moment verschwamm das Bild vor seinen Augen und er hatte das Gefühl, die Arme würden seinen eigenen Körper umarmen. Was natürlich völliger Schwachsinn war. Merlin schüttelte den Kopf, um diese Gedanken aus seinem Kopf zu bekommen. 

 

“Null!!” Um ihn herum explodierten die Leute, wünschten sich gegenseitig viel Glück, umarmten und küssten sich, doch Merlin hatte nur Augen für Arthur und Vivian. Kaum hatte die Uhr Mitternacht geschlagen, hatte Vivian ihre Lippen auf Arthurs gepresst und sie waren seitdem nicht mehr voneinander losgekommen. Also wirklich, wie lange konnte so ein Silvesterkuss schon dauern? Das war ja schließlich kein richtiger Kuss! Oder? Merlin schluckte als er die unmissverständlichen Anzeichen eines Zungenkusses bei den beiden erkannte. Vielleicht hatte Morgana sich geirrt. Vielleicht wurde Vivian zwar von Uther geschickt, aber Arthur mochte sie trotzdem. Und überhaupt, was hatte sie gemeint, als sie sagte, er solle sich keine Sorgen machen? Sorgen weswegen? Nur weil Arthur jetzt Vivian küsste, hieß das ja nicht, dass Merlin nicht mehr sein bester Freund war. Richtig? 

 

Merlin schluckte. Als er bemerkte, dass er immer noch das knutschende Paar anstarrte, drehte er sich von ihnen weg. Er wanderte blindlings durch die tanzende und feiernde Menge und stand irgendwann plötzlich wieder vor der Haustür. Schulterzuckend entschloss er sich wieder nach Hause zu gehen. Er hatte ohnehin nie geplant lange zu bleiben. Er bereute es kurzzeitig, dass er weder Arthur noch Morgana ein Frohes Neues Jahr geplant hatte, rechtfertigte dies aber damit, dass beide mit Sicherheit beschäftigt waren. Besonders Arthur…

 

_Januar_

 

Das neue Jahr startete mit einer ungemütlichen Menge Gefühlschaos. 

 

Obwohl Merlin sich inzwischen eingestanden hatte, dass Arthur innerhalb eines Monats zu seinem besten Freund geworden war, konnte er sich immer noch nicht das schmerzhafte Gefühl in seiner Magengegend erklären, dass er beim Anblick von Arthurs und Vivians Silvesterkuss verspürt hatte. 

 

Dazu kam, dass, seit die Schule wieder begonnen hatte, Arthur immer häufiger im Büro seines Vaters aufzufinden war - meistens endeten diese Treffen in lauten Diskussionen oder in simplen Schrei-Kontesten. Merlin versuchte für seinen Freund da zu sein, doch in Anbetracht dessen, dass seine Gefühle jedes Mal völlig in Aufruhr gerieten, wenn er Arthur auch nur von weitem sah, entschloss er sich, lieber etwas Abstand zu halten. Dazu kam, dass Arthur, selbst wenn man ihn nach dem Grund für die vielen Diskussionen mit seinem Vater fragte, meist nur - wenn überhaupt - vage Antworten gab. 

 

“Es ist wegen seinen Freundinnen”, sagte Morgana eines Morgens, als sie sich im Coffee Shop neben der Schule Merlin gegenübersetzte. Merlin blinzelte verwirrt. 

 

“Was ist wegen wessen Freundinnen?”, fragte er und hatte das eindeutige Gefühl eine Unterhaltung zu führen, bei der er die erste Hälfte verpasst hatte. Morgana verdrehte die Augen. 

 

“Arthur’s Streit mit Uther. Er ist nicht einverstanden mit Arthurs Wahl an Freundinnen.”, erklärte Morgana ihm. Merlin legte den Kopf schief und runzelte die Stirn. 

 

“Wieso nennst du ihn Uther?”, fragte er neugierig. “Ich dachte, er ist dein Vater.” Morgana winkte ab. 

 

“Das tut doch hier gar nichts zur Sache! Merlin, konzentrier dich!” Sie schnippte mit dem Finger vor seinem Gesicht. 

 

“Hey!” Merlin schubste ihre Hand weg. “Ist ja schon gut. Also, Arthur, Freundinnen, Uther. Aber… warte, Arthur hat doch überhaupt keine Freundinnen. Bis auf Vivian…” Er schluckte und brach ab. 

 

Morgana rollte die Augen. “Das ist ja das Problem!” 

 

Merlin runzelte die Stirn. “Uther mag Vivian nicht? Aber ich dachte, sie sei die Tochter eines seiner Firmenpartner.” 

 

Morgana warf die Hände in die Höhe. “Argh! Nicht Vivian ist das Problem hier! Arthur!” 

 

Merlin starrte sie an, aber er konnte sich immer noch keinen Reim darauf machen, was sie ihm sagen wollte. “Ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon du redest”, gab er schließlich zu und Morgana schüttelte den Kopf, als wäre sie furchtbar enttäuscht. Ohne ein weiteres Wort stand sie auf und ging davon. 

 

“Tschüss?”, rief Merlin ihr hinterher, obwohl er vermutete, dass es mehr wie eine Frage als eine Aussage klang. “Frauen”, murmelte er kopfschüttelnd vor sich hin und erntete dafür einen bösen Blick der Kellnerin, die gerade neben ihm aufgetaucht war, um seinen Kaffee aufzufüllen. 

 

“Nicht Sie”, sagte er hastig, doch der Schaden war bereits angerichtet. Seufzend packte er seine Sachen, griff sich den frischen Kaffee und verließ den Coffee Shop. Vielleicht konnte Gwen ihm ja weiterhelfen. Sie und Morgana waren seit der Weihnachtsfeier zu den besten Freundinnen geworden; sie wusste mit Sicherheit, was Morganas kryptische Aussagen zu bedeuten hatten. 

 

Auf dem Weg zum Lehrerzimmer kam er am Büro des Schulleiters vorbei aus dem nun schon zum dritten Mal in dieser Woche laute Stimmen dröhnten. 

 

“… es geht dich überhaupt nichts an, was ich in meinem Privatleben mache, sieh es endlich ein!”, fauchte eine der beiden Stimmen, die Merlin schnell als Arthur’s identifizierte. 

 

“Ich bin dein Vater und als solcher habe ich ein Recht darauf zu wissen, mit wem-“

 

“Nein, hast du NICHT!”, erwiderte Arthur lautstark und Merlin zuckte zusammen. Er sollte definitiv nicht hier stehen und lauschen. Das wäre nicht fair Arthur gegenüber, der offensichtlich nicht preisgeben wollte, worüber er sich mit Uther so rigoros stritt. Kopfschüttelnd wanderte Merlin weiter, die lauten Stimmen verklangen nur langsam hinter ihm. Erst als er das Lehrerzimmer betreten und die Tür fest hinter sich geschlossen hatte, konnte er das Dröhnen der Stimmen nicht mehr hören und er war froh darum. Wenn es wirklich um Arthur und sein Liebesleben ging, dann wollte Merlin nichts darüber wissen. Vor allem nicht, wenn es um ihn und Vivian ging. Merlin schauderte. 

 

“Hey!” Eine Stimme zu seiner Rechten riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Es war Gwen, die ihn besorgt anblickte. “Alles okay bei dir? Du sahst aus, als würdest du an etwas sehr unangenehmes denken.”

 

Merlin schüttelte sich. “Ich… ja, alles in Ordnung. Tatsächlich wollte ich mit dir reden.”, sagte er und führte sie zu einem der hinteren Tische. Da es früher Vormittag war, hielten sich nicht viele Lehrer im Lehrerzimmer auf und Merlin war froh darum. So würde er ungestört sein Gespräch mit Gwen führen können. 

 

“Ich hatte eben Besuch von Morgana”, begann er und Gwen verzog das Gesicht. “Was? Was hat sie dir erzählt?”, fragte er verwirrt, als er Gwens Gesichtsausdruck bemerkte. 

 

“Nicht viel”, sagte Gwen hastig. “Es ist nur so, ich hatte sie gebeten, noch nicht mit dir zu sprechen, aber sie ist nun mal sehr ungeduldig…” Merlin runzelte die Stirn. 

 

“Das ist es ja gerade - ich habe keine Ahnung, wovon sie eigentlich gesprochen hat! Bitte klär mich auf?”, flehte Merlin und sah Gwen mit großen Augen an, die seufzte. 

 

“Ich finde ja eigentlich, du solltest es selbst herausfinden, aber… langsam wird es lächerlich, also sollte dir vielleicht jemand einen kleinen Schubs geben.”, murmelte sie, was Merlins Verwirrung nur noch steigerte. Was wurde lächerlich? Schubs wohin?

 

“Gwen, du fängst an in Rätseln zu reden. Ich glaube, Morgana färbt auf dich ab”, neckte er sie und sie lächelte leicht, ging aber nicht darauf ein. Stattdessen nahm sie eine seiner Hände in die ihren und sah ihn ernst an. 

 

“Okay, so langsam machst du mir Angst”, murmelte Merlin unbehaglich und wollte ihr seine Hand wieder entziehen, doch sie hielt sie fest. 

 

“Merlin. Du erinnerst dich an das Gespräch, was wir an deinem ersten Tag hier hatten? Als du mich gefragt hast, ob Arthur immer so ist? Ich habe nein gesagt und das stimmt auch. Er hat sich noch nie so aufgeführt wie an diesem Tag und sicherlich waren es besondere Umstände, aber normalerweise… nun, normalerweise wäre es nach ein, zwei Tagen wieder gut gewesen. Er hätte sich vielleicht nicht unbedingt entschuldigt - Pendragons sind nicht unbedingt gut im Entschuldigen, wie du vielleicht gemerkt hast” Merlin musste grinsen, wurde aber ziemlich schnell wieder ernst, als Gwen nicht eine Miene verzog. 

 

“Aber er hörte nicht auf. Im Gegenteil, ihr habt euch Streiche gespielt wie Teenager und ich weiß aus sicherer Quelle, dass du nicht der einzige bist, der in dieser Zeit ziemlichen Ärger von Uther bekommen hat. Zu Arthur war er immer härter als zu allen anderen.”, erklärte Gwen und ihre Mundwinkel zogen sich etwas nach unten. 

 

“Das ist ja alles schön und gut, Gwen, aber ich verstehe immer noch nicht, was du mir sagen willst!”, brummte Merlin, der langsam frustriert wurde. 

 

“Siehst du denn nicht, was hier los ist? Okay, wir gehen das von einer anderen Seite an. Seit du Arthur kennst, wie viele Freundinnen hatte Arthur?”, fragte Gwen vorsichtig und Merlin verzog das Gesicht. 

 

“Vivian”, erwiderte er missmutig und Gwen verdrehte die Augen. 

 

“ _Außer_ Vivian. Sie zählt nicht, sein Vater hat sie ihm aufs Auge gedrückt.” Merlin runzelte die Stirn als er überlegte. 

 

“Sophia?”, schlug er vor und Gwen seufzte.

 

“Sophia war eine manipulative Schlampe, die ihn benutzt hat, um seinem Vater eins auszuwischen und _keine_ richtige Freundin.”, stellte sie klar. 

 

“Dann… keine.” Gwen nickte. 

 

“Und wie viele Dates hatte er?”, fragte sie weiter und diesmal konnte Merlin schneller antworten. 

 

“Soweit ich weiß… auch keine…” Gwen nickte erneut, ihre Augen diesmal weit und leuchtend. 

 

“Richtig!” Sie strahlte ihn an als hätte er die 1-Million-Frage bei Wer Wird Millionär beantwortet. “Und was sagt uns das?” Merlin starrte sie verwirrt an. 

 

“Dass er nicht so ein Frauenheld ist, wie er immer tut?”, fragte er langsam und Gwen ließ seine Hand los, um sich die Hand vor die Stirn zu klatschen. 

 

“Neeeiiin”, sagte sie langgezogen und starrte ihn an, als wäre er eine besonders langsame Person. “Merlin, bevor er dich kennengelernt hat, hatte er beinahe jeden Abend ein Date. _Jeden. Abend._ Was sagt uns das, wenn so jemand plötzlich aufhört auf Dates zu gehen?”, fragte sie und das “Na? Na? Na?” blieb ungesagt zwischen ihnen in der Luft hängen. Merlin erwiderte ihren Blick verständnislos an. 

 

“Dass er endlich erwachsen geworden ist?”, erwiderte er vorsichtig. Er wollte nicht, dass Gwen sich schon wieder ins Gesicht schlug, aber er verstand beim besten Willen nicht, worauf sie hinaus wollte. 

 

“Gah”, stöhnte Gwen entnervt - offensichtlich war auch das die falsche Antwort gewesen. 

 

“Gwen, ich bin furchtbar schlecht in solchen Ratespielen”, beschwerte er sich. “Kannst du mir nicht einfach die Lösung sagen? Ist es 42? Es ist 42 oder?”, fragte er und für einen kurzen Moment dachte er wirklich, er hätte die richtige Antwort gefunden - bis Gwen ihm auf den Hinterkopf schlug. 

 

“Aua!”, rief er und hielt sich eine Hand auf die misshandelte Stelle. 

 

“Oh, stell dich nicht so an! Ich bin ein Mädchen, ich kann dir nicht weh tun.”, fauchte Gwen. “Und zu deiner Information, die Antwort ist: Er liebt dich! Himmelherrgott und ich dachte Morgana hätte es schwer mit _Arthur_.”, murrte sie, aber Merlin hörte ihr gar nicht mehr zu. Sein Kopf war bei den drei Worten hängengeblieben und schien nun wie eine kaputte Schallplatte sie immer wieder und wieder zu wiederholen. 

 

Er liebt dich. 

 

Er liebt dich. 

 

Er liebt dich. 

 

“Gwen”, krächzte er, seine Stimme plötzlich heiser. “Du… du musst dich irren. Es ist A- Arthur.. ich meine, er kann mich nicht… l… lieben… und ganz sicher liebe ich ihn auch nicht!”

 

_Lügner,_ wisperte die trügerische Stimme in seinem Kopf. 

 

Gwen sah ihn mitleidig an. “Oh Merlin…”, murmelte sie. “Erzähl mir, wie du dich gefühlt hast, als Vivian ihn an Silvester geküsst hat.” Merlin verzog das Gesicht.

 

“Furchtbar”, gab er zu. “So als ob jemand mir den Boden unter den Füßen weggerissen hätte. Als ob jemand mein Herz -“ Er stockte und starrte Gwen mit geweiteten Augen an. “Mein… Herz?” 

 

Gwen nickte leicht und lächelte ihn aufmunternd an. 

 

“Ich liebe ihn?” Gwen nickte wieder und Merlin spürte wie er blass wurde. “Was soll ich denn jetzt machen? Arthur ist ganz sicher nicht schwul und selbst wenn, er ist mein bester Freund und er hat Vivian und sein Vater würde ausrasten, wenn er davon erfährt und überhaupt, Gwen, er würde mich auslachen, wenn er davon erfährt und-“

 

“Hey, Merlin, Merlin, shhh”, beruhigte Gwen ihn und legte ihm beide Hände auf die Schultern. “Ganz ruhig, beruhige dich, alles wird gut. Erinnerst du dich, was ich vorhin gesagt habe? Er. Liebt. Dich. Ihr bekommt das schon hin, okay? Es wird alles gut. Nur… ihr solltet darüber reden. Okay?” Merlin nickte langsam, die Augen immer noch vor Panik geweitet. 

 

“Okay.”, quiekte er und Gwen nickte zufrieden. 

 

_Februar_

 

Merlin starrte auf die Packung Schokolade in seiner Hand und fragte sich zum tausendsten Mal ob das hier wirklich eine gute Idee war. Er warf einen Blick hinter sich, auf die präparierte Tafel und schluckte geräuschvoll. Es war nicht so, als wäre das, was diesmal dort stand, eine Lüge. Im Gegenteil. Es war die pure Wahrheit und das war das, was ihn so erschreckte. 

 

 9x - 7i > 3(3x - 7u)

 

9x - 7i > 9x - 21u 

 

 - 7i > \- 21u

 

7i < 21u 

 

 i < 3u

 

I love you.

 

Merlin schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Sollte er das hier wirklich durchziehen? Je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto eher kam ihm der Gedanke, dass Gwen vermutlich nur nett sein wollte, als sie behauptete, Arthur würde ihn auch mögen. Und seine Schüler wollten ihn nur auf den Arm nehmen. Das machte man doch so mit dem Aushilfslehrer oder nicht? Besonders so kurz vor dem Schuljahresende. Und Morgana auch. Auch wenn sie nicht so aussah, als würde sie oft und gerne Scherze machen. Und der Kassierer im Supermarkt auch... und der Hausmeister... 

 

Kopfschüttelnd riss Merlin sich aus seinen Gedanken. Was in aller Welt machte er hier? Es gab keine Möglichkeit wie diese Situation nicht in einer riesigen Peinlichkeit enden würde. War es das ganze wirklich wert? Er und Arthur waren grade – endlich – auf einer Wellenlänge angekommen und was machte er? Er versuchte es wieder zu sabotieren. Nein. 

 

Er wollte sich gerade aufrappeln und unbemerkt aus dem Klassenzimmer huschen, als von der anderen Seite der Tür plötzlich Stimmen erklangen. Mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen suchte Merlin nach einem Fluchtweg, aber nirgendwo gab es eine Möglichkeit dem Raum unauffällig zu entkommen, also machte er einen Satz und schlitterte haltlos unter einen Tisch in der hintersten Ecke. Leise vor sich hin fluchend bemerkte er, dass er die Schokolade und die Nachricht auf der Tafel hatte stehen gelassen. 

 

Für eine Sekunde betete er, dass es nicht Arthur sein würde, der das Klassenzimmer betrat, aber natürlich hatte das Schicksal kein Erbarmen mit ihm. Die Tür öffnete sich und zu Merlins Entsetzen trat Vivian ein, die Arthur an der Hand hinter sich herführte, welcher allem Anschein nach die Augen verbunden hatte. 

 

„Soo, jetzt darfst du die Augenbinde abnehmen“, kicherte sie und Merlin musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht vor Entsetzen aufzustöhnen. Wirklich, eine Liebesszene zwischen den beiden? Jetzt und hier? Mit Merlins Liebesgeständnis an der Tafel? Irgendjemand schien ihn wirklich zu hassen. 

 

Merlin konnte von seinem Platz unter dem Tisch her sehen, wie Arthur die Augenbinde abnahm und sich mit einem leicht irritierten Blick umsah. 

 

„Mein Klassenzimmer?“, sagte er, doch es hörte sich eher wie eine Frage an. Dann stockte sein Atem plötzlich und Merlin wusste, dass er die Tafel gesehen hatte. 

Vivian begann vor sich hin zu plappern, doch weder Arthur noch Merlin beachteten sie. Arthurs Augen waren auf die Gleichungen an der Tafel gerichtet und er schien kein Wort herauszubekommen. Ob das nun allerdings ein gutes oder schlechtes Zeichen war, konnte Merlin nicht sagen. 

 

Schließlich drehte sich Arthur zu Vivian um. „Hast du das alles gemacht?“, fragte er, einen Hauch Ungläubigkeit und – bildete sich Merlin das nur ein? – Widerwillen in der Stimme. So ganz als wollte er nicht glauben, dass die Nachricht von Vivian kam. 

 

„Mh?“ Vivian warf einen flüchtigen Blick in Richtung der Tafel und Merlin konnte sehen, dass sie gerade widersprechen wollte, als sie Arthurs Gesichtsausdruck wahrnahm. Dann änderte sie ihren Kurs in Windeseile. 

 

„Oh ja! Ich wusste ja, dass du... dass du... na du weißt schon, so ein Mathe-Nerd bist und da dachte ich, Vivian, dachte ich, womit kannst du dem Mann die größte Freude machen! Genau, gib ihm ein paar Gleichungen!“ Merlin musste sich die Hand vor den Mund halten, um nicht in Lachen auszubrechen. Oder in Tränen. Beides war möglich. 

 

Arthur starrte Vivian ebenso ungläubig an. „Du dachtest, du machst mir eine Freude damit.“, erwiderte er tonlos und sein Blick schwenkte wieder zu der Nachricht an der Tafel. Merlin fragte sich für einen Augenblick lang was wohl passiert wäre, wenn er derjenige gewesen wäre, der Arthur empfangen hätte und nicht Vivian. Wenn er das Ganze durchgezogen hätte und kein Feigling gewesen wäre. Aber er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Arthur sehr viel anders reagiert hätte. Merlin stellte sich vor, wie es wäre jetzt an Vivians Stelle zu stehen und Arthurs Gesichtsausdruck aus der Nähe zu sehen, und sein Magen knüllte sich zusammen wie eine leere Papiertüte. Nein, es war besser, so wie es war. 

 

Währenddessen hatte Vivian weiter auf Arthur eingeredet. „...siehst du das nicht auch so?“, fragte sie schließlich und strahlte ihn an. Arthur blinzelte, dann nickte er langsam. Merlins Herz folgte dem Beispiel seines Magens. 

 

„Sicher... du hast völlig Recht, wir sollten... uns besser kennenlernen“, sagte Arthur langsam und alles in Merlin schrie danach, dass er unter dem Tisch hervorklettern und Arthur davon abhalten sollte – von was auch immer er jetzt vorhatte zu tun. Denn nichts, was auf diesen Satz folgte, konnte etwas Gutes für Merlins Herz sein. 

 

Er hatte Recht. Vivian quietschte vor Begeisterung und warf ihre Arme um Arthurs Hals in einem Ausdruck stürmischer Leidenschaft. Arthur stolperte ein paar Schritte rückwärts, konnte aber sein Gleichgewicht fangen und legte die Hände auf ihren Hüften ab. 

 

Merlin schloss die Augen für eine Sekunde, in dem Wunsch sich das Grauen nicht länger ansehen zu müssen, musste aber schnell feststellen, dass nicht hinsehen schlimmer war als die Realität. Nur die Geräusche zu hören und seiner Fantasie freien Lauf darüber zu lassen was wohl gerade passierte, war eine sehr schlechte Idee. 

 

Als Merlin die Augen wieder öffnete, waren seine schlimmsten Befürchtungen bereits wahr geworden. Arthurs und Vivians Lippen klebten bereits wie Kleister aneinander und Merlin spürte, wie sein Herz in tausend Stücke zerbrach. Wenn er sich zuvor nicht sicher gewesen war, ob er in Arthur verliebt war oder nicht – ihn so mit Vivian zu sehen, machte es ihm mehr als deutlich, dass das, was er für Arthur empfand, weit über eine normale Freundschaft hinausging. 

 

„Fuck“, wisperte er tonlos und ließ seinen Kopf rücklings gegen die Wand knallen. Das resultierende Geräusch sorgte dafür, dass Arthur aus dem Kuss hervorschreckte und sich irritiert umblickte. 

 

„Hast du das auch gehört?“, fragte er und blickte sich misstrauisch um, zweifellos in Erwartung einen seiner Schüler zu sehen. Vivian blickte ihn mit großen Augen an. 

 

„Ich habe nichts gehört, Darling. Das hast du dir sicher nur eingebildet... komm her, hier ist niemand“, versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen und ihn gleichzeitig wieder zu sich zu ziehen, aber Arthur wehrte sich. 

 

„Das... das hier ist nicht der richtige Ort für so etwas.“, erklärte er bestimmt und entzog sich Vivians Armen, die in Merlins Augen für einen Moment zu langen Tentakelarmen wurden, als sie ihn nicht sofort losließ. Obwohl er erleichtert war, dass Arthur die Küsserei unterbrochen hatte, so wurde ihm ganz schlecht bei dem Gedanken daran, was er mit Vivian vielleicht stattdessen an einem ‚richtigen Ort’ geplant hatte. Oh Gott. Er musste definitiv hier raus. 

 

Arthur schaffte es glücklicherweise recht schnell Vivian davon zu überzeugen, das Klassenzimmer zu verlassen und nachdem Merlin die Nachricht an der Tafel sorgfältig weggewischt hatte und die Schokolade, die Arthur geflissentlich ignoriert hatte, eingesteckt hatte, verließ auch er endlich das Klassenzimmer in dem Wissen, dass er Arthur vermutlich nie wieder in die Augen sehen können würde. 

 

Bevor Merlin sich allerdings aus der Schule stehlen konnte – so unbemerkt wie möglich; bei seinem Glück würde er vermutlich noch einmal Arthur und Vivian über den Weg laufen – rief jemand hinter ihm seinen Namen. 

 

„Mist“, fluchte er leise vor sich hin und drehte sich dann mit einem so fröhlichen Lächeln wie möglich zu dem Störenfried um. 

 

„Gwaine!“, sprudelte es aus ihm heraus, als er sein Gegenüber erkannte. „Was... was machst du denn hier?“, fragte Merlin und fuhr sich mit der Hand nervös durch die Haare. Die Packung Schokolade hielt er sorgsam hinter seinem Rücken versteckt. 

 

Gwaine blieb vor ihm stehen und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Ich arbeite hier?“, erwiderte er, aber es klang mehr wie eine Frage als eine Aussage. 

 

„Ehe, ja, klar“, murmelte Merlin, seine Wangen röteten sich. Die Begegnung – oder besser gesagt die Nicht-Begegnung – mit Arthur hatte ihn völlig durcheinander gebracht. 

 

Er war so in Gedanken versunken, dass er nicht bemerkte, wie nervös auch Gwaine war bis dieser anfing mit einem Fuß auf dem Boden zu scharren. „Ich eh...“, begann er und Merlin blickte überrascht auf. So zu stocken sah Gwaine überhaupt nicht ähnlich. 

 

„Was ist los, Gwaine?“, fragte er und musterte den jungen Mann neugierig; seine Sorgen um Arthur einen Moment vergessen.  

 

Gwaine schwieg einen Moment, dann hob er den Kopf und sah Merlin direkt in die Augen. „Ich habe etwas für dich. Du... musst es nicht erwidern, aber ich dachte, du solltest wissen, dass du... noch andere Optionen hast.“, sagte er schließlich und holte eine Rose hinter seinem Rücken hervor. Merlin, dem vor lauter lauter nicht einmal aufgefallen war, dass Gwaine denselben Trick genutzt hatte wie er selbst mit der Schokolade, starrte die Rose wie vom Donner gerührt an. 

 

„Gwaine, ich...“, begann er, doch dann hielt er inne. Hatte er nicht gerade wieder den Beweis gesehen, dass aus Arthur und ihm niemals etwas werden würde? Hatte die Situation eben nicht gerade bewiesen, dass es ihm nichts als Herzschmerz bringen würde, wenn er sich nicht davon zurückziehen würde? Und hier war die beste Ablenkung, die sich ein Mensch wünschen konnte. Gwaine war gutaussehend und Single und vor allem war er jemand, der keine Liebe erwarten oder geben würde. 

 

Innerhalb dem Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte sich Merlin umentschieden und strahlte Gwaine an. Er zog die Schokolade hinter seinem Rücken hervor und hielt sie Gwaine kurzentschlossen hin. 

 

„Ich habe auch etwas für dich“, sagte er und Gwaines Augen weiteten sich. Ohne darauf zu warten, dass er noch etwas sagte, schloss Merlin den Abstand zwischen ihnen und küsste Gwaine direkt auf den Mund. Für einen kurzen Augenblick reagierte Gwaine nicht, doch dann zog er Merlin mit einem Ruck an sich und erwiderte den Kuss leidenschaftlich. 

 

Bevor der Kuss ausarten konnte, unterbrach sie ein sarkastisches Klatschen hinter ihnen. Merlin wollte am liebsten aus Gwaines Umarmung flüchten – er hatte völlig vergessen, wo sie sich befanden! – aber Gwaine ließ ihn nicht los, sondern drehte sich nur mit einem selbstzufriedenen Grinsen zu ihrem ungewollten Publikum um. 

 

„Danke, danke, Autogramme gibt’s später!“, lachte er und Gwen, Morgana und Lancelot, die dort standen und mit unverhohlenem Amüsement betrachtet hatten, lachten ebenfalls, wobei Gwen Merlin einen unleserlichen Blick zuwarf. Aus einem unerklärlichen Grund fühlte er sich plötzlich schuldig. 

 

Er entwand sich Gwaines Umarmung, nahm ihm die Rose aus der Hand und lächelte noch einmal in die Runde. „Ich muss jetzt wirklich los, wir... sehen uns dann morgen“, murmelte er verlegen, bevor er sich umdrehte und so schnell wie möglich – ohne, dass es aussah als würde er flüchten – das Gebäude verließ. 

 

 

 

 

_März_

 

Mit Gwaine zusammenzukommen war gleichzeitig das Beste und das Schlimmste, was Merlin passieren konnte. 

 

Es war das Beste, weil Merlin die Chance hatte Abstand von Arthur zu gewinnen und seine aufgewühlten Gefühle abkühlen lassen konnte. Gwaine war als Liebhaber optimal – er erwartete nichts, aber als Ablenkung mit Sex war er unglaublich gut zu gebrauchen. 

 

Merlin schien nach jedem Wochenende in das Lehrerzimmer der Pendragon High zu schweben, aber obwohl Gwen sich die ersten paar Wochen noch darüber lustig machte, schien sie, sobald der Februar in den März überging einen stetig missmutigeren Gesichtsausdruck zu haben, sobald Merlin montags zur Schule kam. 

 

„Okay, was ist los?“, fragte er schließlich, vier Wochen nach dem verhängnisvollen Valentinstag, als er und Gwen gemeinsam Mittagessen bei einem kleinen Pizzaladen um die Ecke der Schule aßen. Sie hatten beide anschließend eine Freistunde und hatten daher beschlossen, diese auszunutzen. 

 

Gwen warf ihm einen weiteren ihrer unleserlichen Blicke zu, die sie ihm seit Valentinstag  schenkte und tupfte sich mit einer Serviette den Mund ab. „Nichts ist los. Warum fragst du?“

 

Merlin rollte die Augen. „Komm schon. Ich sehe doch, dass du sauer auf mich bist. Warum sagst du mir nicht zumindest, was ich getan habe?“ Gwen seufzte. 

 

„Ich denke nur, dass es nicht fair ist, was du im Moment machst.“, erklärte sie und wandte den Blick von ihm ab. Merlin runzelte die Stirn und blickte auf sein Essen. 

 

„Was ist an Pizzaessen nicht fair?“, erwiderte er, ernsthaft verwirrt. Es war Fleisch und Käse, was war daran verkehrt? „Sag mir nicht, du bist einer dieser Vegetarier, die jedem verbieten wollen Fleisch zu essen.“ Er musterte sie mit zusammengekniffenen Augen, doch sie gab nur genervtes Geräusch von sich. 

 

„Nicht das! Ich meine Gwaine und Arthur!“, antwortete sie heftig und Merlin blinzelte irritiert. 

 

„Okay, ich verstehe nur Bahnhof. Wovon redest du?“, fragte er schließlich, als sie nichts weiter sagte. Gwens Augen blitzten auf. 

 

„Du nutzt Gwaine aus, um Arthur eifersüchtig zu machen! Du weißt genau, dass sie dich beide lieben!“, warf sie ihm vor und Merlin starrte sie mit offenem Mund an, bevor er in ein prustendes Gelächter ausbrach. 

 

„Ich mache was? Woher hast du das denn?“, schnaubte er und wischte sich eine Träne aus den Augenwinkeln, die er vor Lachen verdrückt hatte. Gwen allerdings erwiderte seinen Blick mit einer bitterbösen Mine, die ihn schnell nüchtern werden ließ. 

 

„Gwen, keiner von den beiden liebt mich, glaub mir. Ich weiß, du bist sehr...“ Vorsichtig, Merlin, jetzt nichts Falsches sagen. „Romantisch veranlagt, vor allem seit du Lance hast, aber... ich glaube, du bildest dir da etwas ein“, erklärte er behutsam. Gwen verschränkte beleidigt die Arme vor der Brust. 

 

„Schön, wenn du mir nicht glauben willst. Du wirst schon sehen, was du davon hast“, erwiderte sie schnippisch und Merlin zuckte zusammen ob ihrer Schroffheit. 

 

„Gwen...“, begann er, doch sie ließ ihn nicht ausreden. 

 

„Nein, ist schon gut. Ich habe mir sicherlich nur etwas eingebildet“, fauchte sie und begann auf ihre Spaghetti einzuhacken. Merlin verzog das Gesicht, schwieg jedoch. Es schien als wäre hier vorerst nichts mehr zu retten. 

 

***

 

Das große Problem an Merlins Beziehung mit Gwaine war die Reaktion, die sie bei Arthur auslöste. Merlin hatte sich die ersten paar Tage nach dem Valentinstag von ihm ferngehalten, aus Angst ihn mit Vivian sehen zu müssen, doch nachdem er festgestellt – und von Gwen gehört – hatte, dass Arthur Vivian freundlich aber bestimmt einen Tag später im Coffee Shop neben der Schule fallen gelassen hatte, konnte er mit etwas weniger gemischten Gefühlen wieder auf Arthur zu gehen. 

 

Zumindest war das der Plan gewesen. 

 

Was Merlin jedoch nicht bemerkt hatte in seiner Panik aus dem Weg zu gehen, war, dass Arthur Merlin ebenso vermieden hatte. Und es immer noch tat. 

 

Irritiert beobachtete Merlin Arthur wie dieser eine prompte Kehrtwendung machte, sobald er Merlin im Lehrerzimmer oder auf dem Flur entdeckte und er schwor sich dem ganzen auf den Grund zu gehen, was allerdings schwieriger war als erwartet. 

 

Merlin war noch nicht ganz so verzweifelt, dass er es wagte wieder zurück in Arthurs Klassenzimmer zu gehen – das Bild von Arthur und Vivian hatte sich viel zu tief in sein Gehirn eingebrannt und er musste nicht erneut den Ort des Verbrechens sehen, um zu wissen, was passiert war – und so versuchte er Arthur vor und nach der Schule abzufangen.

 

Bis zu seinem Gespräch mit Gwen in der Pizzeria hatte Merlin kein Glück gehabt und tatsächlich hatte der Inhalt des Gesprächs Merlin so durcheinander gebracht, dass er die nächsten Tage nicht versuchte Arthur ausfindig zu machen. 

 

Natürlich war das genau der Moment, in dem er prompt in ihn hineinrannte. 

 

„Verdammt, Merlin, kannst du nicht aufpassen, wo du hinläufst?“, fauchte Arthur und starrte missmutig auf den Haufen Blätter, den er dank Merlins Aufprall fallen gelassen hatte. 

 

„Sorry, eure Hoheit“, brummte Merlin, ebenso verstimmt. Erst dann bemerkte er, vor welcher Tür sie standen. “Hast du dich schon wieder mit deinem Vater gestritten?”, fragte er besorgt und Arthur wandte den Blick ab, nickte jedoch. 

 

“Was war es diesmal?”, fragte Merlin seufzend, aber er bekam keine Antwort. Nach einem Moment des Schweigens kniete er sich schließlich nieder, um Arthur beim Einsammeln der Blätter zu helfen. 

 

„Was ist das alles?“, fragte er neugierig und drehte ein Blatt herum, damit er lesen konnte, was darauf stand. Arthur schnappte es ihm prompt aus der Hand. 

 

„Anmeldeformular und Programm für eine Fortbildung, an der ich Ende April teilnehme“, erwiderte Arthur knapp und Merlin runzelte die Stirn. 

 

„Du fährst weg? Und wann wolltest du mir davon erzählen?“, fragte er und er wusste, dass Arthur den verletzten Unterton mit Leichtigkeit aus seiner Stimme würde raushören können. 

 

Arthur zuckte mit den Schultern und schwieg. „Na danke“, brummte Merlin und stand auf. 

 

„Ich dachte, du wärst ohnehin zu beschäftigt mit Gwaine, um zu merken, dass ich weg bin“, erwiderte Arthur bissig und Merlin starrte ihn an. Konnte Gwen Recht gehabt haben? War Arthur ernsthaft eifersüchtig auf Gwaine? Merlin schüttelte den Kopf, um die wirren Gedanken zu vertreiben. 

 

„Nicht beschäftigt genug, um zu merken, dass mein bester Freund mir aus dem Weg geht“, sagte Merlin betont und Arthur errötete leicht. 

 

„Ich war... beschäftigt“, murrte Arthur und Merlin hob eine Augenbraue hoch, sagte jedoch nichts. Es war offensichtlich, dass Arthur das Thema unangenehm war, also ließ er es fallen. 

 

„Na schön, dann überlass ich dich wieder deiner... Arbeit“, willigte Merlin ein und ging an Arthur vorbei in Richtung Lehrerzimmer. 

 

„Merlin“, sagte Arthur plötzlich, bevor er außer Hörweite war. Merlin warf einen Blick über die Schulter. Arthur stand noch immer da, wo Merlin ihn zurückgelassen hatte und wirkte alles in allem ein wenig verloren. 

 

„Ja?“, fragte Merlin, als Arthur schwieg, doch er bekam keine Antwort. Arthur schüttelte nur den Kopf, drehte sich von ihm weg und ging in die entgegengesetzte Richtung davon. 

 

„Was war das denn...“, murmelte Merlin verwirrt vor sich hin, doch die Wände und künstlerischen Ergüsse der Schülerinnen und Schüler konnten ihm ebenso wenig eine Antwort darauf geben wie anscheinend Arthur selbst. 

 

 

 

_April_

 

Merlin starrte Gwaine mit offenem Mund an. 

 

“Du… was?”, fragte er benommen, nicht sicher, ob er ihn richtig verstanden hatte. 

 

“Ich liebe dich”, erwiderte Gwaine mit fester Stimme. Merlin hatte das Gefühl, keine Luft mehr zu bekommen. Das hier sollte doch anders laufen! Hatte Gwen tatsächlich Recht behalten? Hatte er Gwaine unterbewusst nur ausgenutzt, um Arthur eifersüchtig zu machen? Oh Gott. 

 

“Ich…”, begann Merlin, ohne, dass er die geringste Idee hatte, was er eigentlich sagen wollte. Ohne so auszusehen, als ob er der Situation entfliehen wollte - obwohl das natürlich der Fall war - rutschte er rückwärts von Gwaine weg und begann aus dem Bett zu krabbeln. Verzweifelt suchte er den Boden nach seinen Kleidungsstücken ab, die wie sonst auch, wild mit Gwaines überall zerstreut herumlagen. 

 

“Gwaine…”, begann er erneut, aber noch immer hatte er keine Idee wie er das ausdrücken sollte, was er ihm sagen wollte. Ich werde dich niemals lieben, weil mein Herz jemand anderem gehört? Vielen Dank? Er wusste, dass er Gwaine die Wahrheit schuldete, aber er wollte ihm auch keinesfalls wehtun, auch wenn es so aussah, als würde er es tun müssen. 

 

Tief durchatmend drehte er sich zu Gwaine um, der noch immer aufrecht im Bett saß und ihn mit einem hoffnungsvollen Blick ansah. Merlins Herz krampfte sich schmerzhaft zusammen. 

 

“Gwaine… ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll…”, murmelte er und Gwaines Lächeln fiel etwas in sich zusammen. 

 

“Du könntest es erwidern”, schlug er halbherzig vor und Merlin musste sich zusammenreißen, um ihn nicht voller Mitleid anzusehen. Für einen Moment wünschte er sich mit aller Macht, dass er es tatsächlich erwidern könnte. Oder dass er zumindest sagen könnte, dass er ihn irgendwann lieben würde. Aber tief in seinem Inneren wusste er, dass sein Herz immer Arthur gehören würde. Es war nicht fair zu Gwaine. 

 

“Das wäre aber gelogen”, wisperte Merlin traurig. Gwaine sackte in sich zusammen. Einen Moment später hob er den Kopf, in den Augen ein letztes hoffnungsvolles Glimmen. 

 

“Vielleicht irgendwann? Du magst jetzt noch nicht soweit sein, aber-”

 

“Gwaine.”

 

“- ich bin mir sicher, das kommt noch. Ich meine-“

 

“ _Gwaine.”_

 

“- und außerdem sind wir ja auch noch nicht lange ein Paar, da ist das schon normal, dass eine Person-“

 

“Gwaine!”, unterbrach Merlin ihn erneut, diesmal laut genug, um durch Gwaines Geplapper durchzudringen. 

 

“Entschuldige”, murmelte Gwaine, seine Stimme heiser. “Du hast ja Recht. Wenn du sagt, du kannst es nicht erwidern, dann wirst du sicher einen Grund dafür haben.” Merlin ließ den Kopf hängen. Gwaine klang so… völlig geschlagen. Es tat Merlin in der Seele weh ihn so zu sehen. 

 

“Es tut mir Leid”, wisperte Merlin. Er wusste nicht, was er sonst sagen sollte. 

 

Gwaine hob eine Schulter und ließ sie wieder fallen. “Es ist ja nicht deine Schuld. Man kann sich nicht aussuchen, wen man liebt, nicht wahr?” Er lachte trostlos, dann hob er den Kopf. “Wirst du mir zumindest den Grund verraten?”

 

Merlin biss sich auf die Lippe. “Bist du dir sicher, dass du das hören willst? Ich will dich nicht verletzen…” Gwaine zuckte mit den Schultern. 

 

“Nun komm schon, willst du jetzt auch nicht mehr mein Kumpel sein? Schlimm genug, dass ich meinen Freund verliere, aber zumindest meinen besten Kumpel würde ich gerne behalten.”, schmollte Gwaine und Merlin musste grinsen. 

 

“Dein bester Kumpel ist Percy”, erwiderte er kopfschüttelnd und Gwaine schüttelte den Kopf. 

 

“Lügen, alles Lügen! Percy ist… meine rechte Hand. Mein bester Kumpel bist du.” Merlin lächelte bei der Aussage. 

 

“Na schön, Kumpel”, erwiderte er und ignorierte betont Gwaines Zusammenzucken. Er wusste, dass das hier Gwaines Art war mit der Situation umzugehen und er würde kein Mitleid oder Rücksichtnahme wollen. Merlin ließ sich wieder auf den Rand des Bettes sinken, während er seine Socken anzog und seine Schuhe unter dem Bett hervorfischte. 

 

“Ich bin in Arthur verliebt”, platzte es plötzlich aus ihm heraus und er musste der Versuchung widerstehen, sich nicht die Hand vor den Kopf zu schlagen. Sehr taktvoll, Merlin, wirklich. “Sorry”, fügte er hinzu, obwohl er wusste, dass es das auch nicht wieder gut machen würde. 

 

Gwaines Hände, die die ganze Zeit nervös mit der Bettdecke gespielt hatten, hielten abrupt inne.

 

“Ah”, sagte er und es klang wie ein langes Ausatmen. “Deshalb also der Kuss”

 

“Es tut mir so Leid”, murmelte Merlin niedergeschlagen. “Ich hätte es dir nicht gesagt, wenn du nicht darauf bestanden hättest, aber ich wollte dich auch nicht anlügen und…” Er brach ab. „Warte, Weihnachtsfeier?“, fragte er verwirrt. 

 

Gwaine warf ihm einen Blick zu. „Du kannst dich vermutlich nicht einmal daran erinnern oder? Ich habe dich geküsst.“ 

 

„Oh Gwaine...“ 

 

“Ich versteh’ schon...“ sagte Gwaine tonlos. Er sah Merlin nicht an. 

 

“Ich sollte wohl besser gehen…” Merlin hob unschlüssig seinen Rucksack hoch und sah ein letztes Mal zu Gwaine, der sich noch immer nicht gerührt hatte. “Es tut mir wirklich leid. Ich hoffe, du kannst mir irgendwann verzeihen…”, flüsterte er, bevor er das Zimmer verließ.

 

***

 

Einen Tag, bevor Arthur zu seiner Fortbildung musste, wurde Merlin zu Uther in das Schulleiterbüro zitiert. 

 

“Sir?”, fragte Merlin, nachdem Uthers Sekretärin - und warum Uther eine eigene Sekretärin brauchte, war Merlin selbst nach acht Monaten noch nicht klar geworden - ihn in sein Büro geführt hatte. Vermutlich um seinen Ruf zu bewahren. 

 

“Mr…. Emrys, richtig?”, fragte Uther mit einem abwertenden Blick zunächst auf die Mappe, die vor sich auf dem Schreibtisch lag und dann auf Merlin selbst. 

 

“Ja, Sir”, antwortete Merlin lediglich, obwohl er ihm am liebsten jegliche Beleidigungen an den Kopf geworfen hätte, die ihm einfielen. Es war ihm ganz egal, wie Uther ihn behandelte - in zwei Monaten wäre er ohnehin von dort weg und dann konnte Uther über ihn erzählen, was immer er wollte. Aber er konnte ihm nicht verzeihen, wie sehr er Arthur die letzten Monate getriezt hatte. Merlin wusste, obwohl Arthur es ihm nie erzählt hatte, wie arg der Mann unter den Diskussionen und Streitereien mit seinem Vater gelitten hatte und dafür würde Merlin Uther nur zu gerne ein paar wohl gemeinte Worte um die Ohren pfeffern. 

 

Aber aus demselben Grund aus dem er etwas sagen wollte, schwieg er, denn er wusste, dass Arthur im Endeffekt derjenige sein würde, der Uthers schlechte Laune zu spüren bekommen würde und das würde Merlins Gewissen nicht aushalten. 

 

“Ihnen wird sicher nicht entgangen sein, dass Ihr Vertrag in wenigen Monaten ausläuft”, begann Uther und warf Merlin einen Blick zu, der deutlich sagte, dass er vermutete, es sei Merlin _nicht_ aufgefallen, weil Merlin ganz offensichtlich aussah wie die Sorte Menschen, die sich um nichts in der Welt kümmerten und denen alles egal war. 

 

“Nein, Sir, das ist mir bewusst”, erwiderte Merlin mit fester Stimme und bemühte sich, sich nicht anzumerken, wie sehr die Wut unter seiner selbstsicheren Haltung kochte. 

 

“Unterbrechen Sie mich nicht, wenn ich rede”, fauchte Uther und Merlin musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht die Augen zu verdrehen. 

 

“Verzeihung, Sir”

 

“Wie ich bereits sagte, Ihr Vertrag läuft in wenigen Monaten aus. Wir haben uns dazu entschieden ihn nicht weiter zu verlängern.”, erklärte Uther und starrte Merlin aus kalten Augen an, so als wollte er ihn dazu herausfordern, etwas dagegen zu sagen. Nicht, dass Merlin das vorhatte. 

 

“Okay, Sir. Vielen Dank für die Information.”, erwiderte er lediglich gleichgültig. Uther verengte die Augen. 

 

“Ist Ihnen bewusst, was das bedeutet?”, fragte er und Merlin konnte sich vorstellen wie viel es ihn kosten mochte, die Schadenfreude in seiner Stimme begrenzt zu halten. 

 

“Ja, Sir” Merlin würde drei Kreuze in den Kalender machen, wenn er aus diesem Büro draußen war und keine Zwei-Wort-Antworten mehr geben musste. 

 

“Sie sind dann ab Juli arbeitslos”, betonte Uther mit Nachdruck. Merlin fragte sich für wie dumm der Mann ihn eigentlich halten musste. 

 

“Das ist mir wohl bewusst, Sir. Danke für die Klarstellung.” Das war wohl etwas zu viel Sarkasmus, denn Uther verengte bedrohlich die Augen. 

 

“Wenn Sie mich hier zum Narren halten wollen, dann-“

 

“Will ich nicht, ganz gewiss nicht, Sir. Verzeihung, Sir”, sagte Merlin rasch, bevor Uther weiterreden konnte. “Und Entschuldigung für die Unterbrechung, Sir”, fügte er noch rasch hinzu, gerade, als die Ader an Uthers Hals zu pochen begann. 

 

“Sie können froh sein, dass Sie-“, begann Uther, doch bevor er weiterreden konnte, flog die Tür auf und knallte gegen die Wand. Dahinter stand Arthur, der mit wildem Blick zuerst Uther, dann Merlin und dann wieder Uther anstarrte. 

 

“Arthur!”, rief Uther empört und sprang auf. “Was fällt dir ein hier einfach so hereinzuplatzen?! Erkläre dich, auf der Stelle!”

 

“Das kannst du nicht machen, Vater! Du hast gesagt, du überlegst es dir noch einmal!”, erwiderte Arthur verzweifelt. Merlin hatte das Gefühl bei einem Tennisspiel gelandet zu sein, als er den Kopf von Uther zu Arthur und wieder zurück bewegte. Was zum Teufel war hier los, fragte er sich, während er das Ganze mit einer geradezu morbiden Faszination beobachtete. 

 

“Das habe ich und ich habe mich entschieden! Du wirst lernen, dass du nicht jeden retten kannst, Arthur”, fauchte Uther und warf Merlin einen verachtenden Blick zu. Merlin blinzelte verwirrt. Ging es hier etwa um ihn?

 

“Arthur…”, begann er vorsichtig, aber Arthur hob lediglich die Hand, um ihn zum schweigen zu bringen, bevor er sich wieder Uther zuwandte. 

 

“Du hast ihm doch nie eine richtige Chance gegeben! Die Schüler lieben ihn! Die Kollegen lieben ihn! Er ist die perfekte Ergänzung für unseren Lehrstuhl! Du kannst ihn nicht einfach so kündigen!”

 

“Ich kann und ich habe. Wir haben uns entschlossen seinen Vertrag, nicht weiter zu verlängern. So etwas kommt vor, Arthur. Damit musst du klar kommen.”, erwiderte Uther mit kalter Präzision und Arthur starrte seinen Vater ungläubig an. 

 

“ _Wir haben uns entschlossen_?”, fragte er und lachte trocken. “Du hast das ganz alleine beschlossen. Du hast den Personalrat höchstens über deine Entscheidung informiert! Als ob dort jemand es wagen würde, etwas gegen dich zu sagen, du… du Tyrann!” Merlin starrte Arthur bei seinen letzten Worten schockiert an. Er wusste, dass Arthur und sein Vater sich oft stritten, aber noch nie hatte er erlebt, dass es so schlimm wurde. Und das alles wegen ihm? 

 

“Arthur, bitte”, begann Merlin erneut, doch diesmal war es Uther, der ihn unterbrach. Oder besser gesagt, einfach über ihn hinwegredete, als hätte er nichts gesagt. 

 

“Wie kannst du es wagen so mit mir zu sprechen! Ich habe dir mehr als einmal versucht klar zu machen, dass das kein Umgang für dich ist und nun siehst du, wo es dich hingeführt hat. Wenn du auf mich gehört hättest und dieses Vivian-Mädchen weiter ausgeführt hättest, wie ich es dir gesagt hatte, dann wären wir heute nicht hier.” Uthers Augen blitzten vor Wut, während Merlin versuchte diese neue Information zu verarbeiten. Arthur war nur mit Vivian ausgegangen, um seinen Vater glücklich zu machen? Um ihn davor zu bewahren, gekündigt zu werden? Das war… furchtbar romantisch und ließ Merlins Herz plötzlich bis zum Hals schlagen. Wenn er nur endlich zu Wort kommen würde!

 

“Ich werde nicht länger das tun, was du mir sagst, Vater. Ich kündige.”, erklärte Arthur mit fester Stimme nach einigen Momenten des Schweigens, die Merlin nicht wagte zu unterbrechen. “Ich werde auf diese Fortbildung gehen, wie du es wolltest, aber danach wirst du mich nicht wiedersehen, das kann ich dir versprechen.” Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und marschierte mit hoch erhobenem Kopf aus Uthers Büro, Merlin ihm dicht auf den Fersen. 

 

“Arthur! Arthur, warte!”, rief Merlin, doch Arthur schien erpicht darauf vor ihm zu flüchten. 

 

“Verdammt, Arthur, _warte!_ ” Keine Reaktion. Über ihnen klingelte plötzlich die Schulglocke und in der Masse an Schülern, die beinahe zeitgleich aus den Klassenzimmern links und rechts strömten, verlor Merlin Arthurs Gestalt in sekundenschnelle aus den Augen. 

 

“Mist, mist, mist”, fluchte er auf dem Rückweg zum Lehrerzimmer. Er wusste, dass er Arthur vor seiner Fortbildung nicht mehr wiedersehen würde, aber er war sich nicht sicher, ob und wie er Arthur danach begegnen sollte. War Arthur nun auch sauer auf Merlin? Immerhin war er indirekt für den Ausfall mit Uther verantwortlich gewesen. Aber darüber würde er bis Arthur wiederkam nur spekulieren können. 

 

_Mai_

 

Drei Tage nach dem desaströsen Termin in Uthers Büro kehrte Arthur von seiner Fortbildung zurück und Merlin wartete bereits an die Tür von seinem Haus gelehnt auf ihn. Arthur warf einen Blick auf ihn und stöhnte. 

 

“Müssen wir das jetzt machen?”, fragte er und rieb sie die Augen. Einen Moment lang musterte Merlin ihn besorgt, sog die tiefen Augenringe und blasse Hautfarbe ein, die von langen, schlaflosen Nächten sprachen, bevor er sich zusammenriss. 

 

“Ja, müssen wir.”, sagte er mit fester Stimme und Arthur seufzte, erlaubte ihm aber ihm in die Wohnung zu folgen. 

 

Merlin trabte Arthur hinterher und musterte ihn währenddessen mehr oder weniger unauffällig. Es schien als wären ihm die letzten Tage nicht gut bekommen und Merlin fragte sich, wie sehr er bereute, was in Uthers Büro passiert war. Ob er Merlin die Schuld an dem Ganzen gab. Ob er Merlin überhaupt je hatte wiedersehen wollen. 

 

“Na los, setz dich”, sagte Arthur plötzlich und Merlin schreckte aus seinen Gedanken hervor, nur um zu sehen, dass Arthur es sich bereits in seinem Sessel gemütlich gemacht hatte. Merlin folgte seinem Beispiel und ließ sich auf der Kante des Sofas nieder, während er nervös am Kragen seines Shirts fummelte. 

 

“Also, was willst du mir sagen?”, fragte Arthur und fuhr sich das ohnehin schon wirre Haar. Merlin setzte sich gerader hin. 

 

“Wegen der Sache mit Uther…”, begann Merlin und Arthur rollte die Augen. 

 

“Lass gut sein, Merlin. Es hat sich geklärt. Du solltest eigentlich heute schon einen Brief im Briefkasten haben, der die Kündigung von meinem Vater revidiert. Es wundert mich, dass-“

 

“Warte, _was?_ ”, unterbrach Merlin ihn und starrte ihn ungläubig an. Arthur hob eine Augenbraue und starrte zurück. 

 

“Du meinst, der Vertrag wird doch verlängert?”, fragte Merlin, nur um sicher zu gehen. Arthur nickte und öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch Merlin hob einen Finger, um ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen. “Nein, nein, nein, jetzt rede ich. Was in drei Teufels Namen hast du dir dabei gedacht?! Ist der mal der Gedanke gekommen, vorher mit mir über solche Dinge zu sprechen? Nein, natürlich nicht, der große Herr Arthur muss wieder den Ritter in der Not spielen! Dass du dich aber auch immer in Dinge einmischen musst, die dich nichts angehen! Kannst du dich nicht ein einziges Mal raushalten?”, fauchte Merlin und redete sich dabei so in Rage, dass er spürte wie sein Kopf hochrot wurde. Arthur starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an. 

 

“Bitte was?! Das ganze ist jetzt also meine Schuld? Soll ich mich jetzt dafür entschuldigen, dass ich dir deinen verdammten Job gerettet habe?!”, rief Arthur aufgebracht und sprang auf. Merlin tat es ihm gleich. 

 

“Nein, es ist deine Schuld, dass du dich immer überall einmischen musst und den verdammten Helden spielen musst! Kannst du dir vielleicht vorstellen, dass ich froh war, dass der Vertrag nicht verlängert wurde?!”, erwiderte Merlin wütend. Arthur blinzelte irritiert. 

 

“Du warst _froh_ über die bevorstehende Arbeitslosigkeit?”, fragte er fassungslos und schüttelte den Kopf. “Mein Vater hatte Recht, du _bist_ verrückt.” 

 

Merlin stöhnte. “Nicht über die Arbeitslosigkeit. Ich habe bereits einen neuen Job in Aussicht. Das wollte ich dir doch in Uthers Büro die ganze Zeit sagen, aber mir hat ja niemand zuhören wollen! Ich hatte deinem Vater bereits gesagt, dass es kein Problem ist, dass der Vertrag nicht verlängert wurde. Das Ganze sollte nie mehr als ein Zwischenstopp sein, Arthur. Ich hatte nie vor Lehrer zu werden und dieses eine Jahr hat mich auch nicht davon überzeugt, dass es mein Traumjob ist.” 

 

Arthur biss die Zähne zusammen. “Nun, ich vermute, es hat dir aber auch nicht geschadet an unserer Schule zu arbeiten, nicht wahr?”, fragte er bissig und Merlin starrte ihn verständnislos an. “Immerhin hast du _Gwaine_ kennengelernt.”

 

“Wirklich, Arthur?”, fragte Merlin und mit einem Mal fühlte er sich furchtbar müde. 

 

“Ich wette, wenn er sich für dich eingesetzt hätte, dann würdest du dich nicht so dagegen wehren! Oh nein, der tolle Gwaine mit den tollen Haaren und den tollen Muskeln. Ich hab auch tolle Muskeln, aber das interessiert keinen…”, brummte Arthur vor sich hin und Merlin starrte ihn an als wären ihm Hörner gewachsen. 

 

“Hörst du dir eigentlich zu?”, fragte er entnervt, als er es nicht mehr aushielt. “Ich hätte so ein Verhalten auch nicht von Gwaine akzeptiert! Es geht hier um Kommunikation! Ich wollte, dass du vor solchen Sachen mit mir sprichst, bevor du einfach Dinge über meinen Kopf hinweg entscheidest! Mal ganz abgesehen davon tut Gwaine hier überhaupt gar nichts zur Sache!” Arthur warf ihm einen beleidigten Blick zu. 

 

“Natürlich tut er das. Er ist schließlich dein _Freund._ ” Merlin verdrehte die Augen. 

 

“Nicht, dass es dich etwas angeht, wenn du dich so verhältst, aber nein, ist er nicht mehr.”, gab Merlin zu und sein Herz machte einen Sprung, als Arthurs Augen aufleuchteten. 

 

“Das ist… gut”, sagte Arthur langsam und machte einen Schritt auf Merlin zu. 

 

“Hast du mir eigentlich zugehört?”, fauchte dieser und machte einen Schritt rückwärts. Allerdings hatte er vergessen, das direkt hinter ihm immer noch das Sofa stand und so verlor er prompt das Gleichgewicht und wäre rückwärts auf das Sofa gefallen, wenn Arthur ihn nicht am Handgelenk gepackt und zu sich gezogen hätte. 

 

“Danke”, brummte Merlin und Arthur grinste selbstgefällig. 

 

“Gern geschehen”, erwiderte er und Merlin war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er sich die plötzliche Rauheit in Arthurs Stimme nicht einbildete. 

 

“Ich bin immer noch sauer auf dich”, knurrte Merlin, als Arthur seinen Kopf näher zu ihm bewegte. 

 

“Mhmh”, machte Arthur lediglich und hörte nicht auf näherzukommen. 

 

“Ich mein’s ernst, Arthur, ich bin wirklich unglaublich…oh” Arthurs Lippen senkten sich auf Merlins Nacken und für einen Moment verlor Merlin den Faden. 

 

“Was wolltest du sagen?”, fragte Arthur heiser an seinem Ohr und Merlin bekam eine Gänsehaut, als er seinen heißen Atem über sein empfindliches Ohr streichen spürte. 

 

“Ich bin furchtbar, furchtbar… wütend… auf dich…”, stotterte Merlin, während Arthurs Zähne sich behutsam abwechselnd in seinem Nacken und seinem Ohrläppchen vergruben. 

 

“Okay, gut, und wie macht sich das so für dich?”, erwiderte Arthur, sobald er wieder etwas Abstand von Merlins empfindlichen Zonen genommen hatte, sodass dieser wieder etwas klarer denken konnte. 

 

“Du”, begann Merlin und suchte fieberhaft nach dem schlimmsten Wort, was ihm einfiel. “bist ein Pfosten!” Arthur starrte ihn eine Sekunde lang an, bevor er in ein kehliges Lachen ausbrach. 

 

“Ich bin ein was?”, fragte er amüsiert, als er sich gefangen hatte und Merlin ihn mit zusammengekniffenen Augen anstarrte. Nicht, dass er es genossen hatte, Arthur so glücklich zu sehen. Kein bisschen. Na gut, vielleicht ein winziges bisschen. 

 

“Ein Pfosten. Wie ein Holzpfosten nur noch dümmer”, grummelte Merlin und zupfte an Arthurs Shirt, um ihn näher an sich zu ziehen. 

 

“Ah ja”, grinste Arthur, kam aber wohlwollend näher zu ihm und schlang die Arme um Merlins Taille. 

 

“Ach, halt die Klappe und küss mich endlich!”, fauchte Merlin und als Arthur statt das zu tun, was man ihm sagte, erneut zu lachen anfing, zog Merlin ihn am Kragen zu sich her und küsste stattdessen ihn. Alles musste man selbst machen. 

 

_Juni_

 

 

Als der Morgen ihres letzten Schultages dämmerte, schlug Merlin mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln die Augen auf. Zwei starke Arme waren um ihn geschlungen und ein paar warmer Lippen wanderten seinen Nacken entlang zu seinem Ohr. 

 

“Mmh… ich liebe dich”, murmelte Merlin schlaftrunken und schmiegte sich enger an Arthurs Brust. 

 

“Ich weiß”, erwiderte Arthur mit rauer Stimme. Merlin erstarrte. 

 

“Du _weißt_?”, wiederholte er irritiert. 

 

“Natürlich. Du hast es doch an die Tafel geschrieben.” Merlin drehte sich zu ihm um und sah ihn entgeistert an. 

 

“Wovon… redest du?”, fragte er langsam, obwohl er eine ungute Ahnung hatte. Arthur hob eine Augenbraue. 

 

“Die Gleichungen, an Valentinstag. Mir kann keiner erzählen, dass das _Vivian_ gewesen ist. Die Frau hat doch nur Weißbrot im Kopf.”, brummte Arthur zog Merlin wieder näher zu sich. 

 

“Aber…”, begann Merlin, völlig perplex. 

 

“Kein Aber. Achso. Ich liebe dich natürlich auch.” 

 

“Natürlich”, murmelte Merlin benommen. “Natürlich…”


End file.
